The Strangers: Book 2
by Kallypso
Summary: The six freaks are back for another year of sarcasm, sadisticness and... an anti Gildroy Lockhart club? Abby get's sugar rushes, Erin is terminating homework help...And what's with Aimee getting her own voices in her head? This is a book 2 people! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Return of the freaks

**_Hello everyone! Book 2 as promised!_**

**_Aimee: Actually earlier._**

**_What?_**

**_Aimee: Well you said two weeks and you updated Thanksgiving... It's three days before your deadline._**

**_You mean I was actually prompt? AUGH!_**

**_Erin: I know it's shocking..._**

**_Maddie: REVIEW!_**

"We're on our way!" Brook was excitedly gazing out the train window. "It feels like just yesterday we got all our supplies!"

"Brook..." I said slowly. "It _was _just yesterday."

"Oh...Right."

Back on the train again. It truly seemed like an eternity for the summer to end, but they finally had. We had decided to skip the old Weasly drama and just get on the train, then laugh supportivly when Harry and Ron got detentions.

...as long as it's supportivly we can laugh! Don't judge us!

Oh yeah, remember us? The six freaks? Thought you got rid of us huh? Not us! We're like homework! No matter how hard you wish for it to it doesn't dissapear.

...that was Natalie's simlie by the way.

"Hey guys!" Abby appeared out of nowhere looking half crazed "Did you _see _the sweet cart!"

"Apparently you have" Natalie grinned ruefully.

"It's loaded!" Abby continued. "All types of sugar! I'm getting more!" she zipped off.

Abby was usually a laid back, kind girl... but when you got sugar into her she was an insane, hyperactive athlete. It's a good thing she wasn't addicted to sugar like me or we'd all be dead.

"Whatcha doin Natalie?" Maddie asked peering over the girls shoulder.

"I'm reading" Natalie gave Maddie a look. "Quite obviously." she turned a page in the advansed Herbology book.

"Read your Phantom of the Opera Maddie" Erin encouraged smiling.

"OK!" that was all the encouragement Maddie needed before becoming absorbed in her Phantom of the Opera pirated script. (Don't ask...)

I raised an eyebrow "You're quite cheerful today."

Erin shrugged and leaned back, her eyes closed "Maybe. I'm just very relaxed."

"You're scary this way" I told her.

"Go die" she replied.

"Ah, much better." I grinned.

The compartment door slid open "Excuse me have you- Aimee, Erin... all the rest of you!" It was Hermione.

"Hiya!" I jumped up from my seat and hugged Hermione.

"It's great to see you guys." Hermione smiled. "Have any of you seen Harry or Ron? I've been looking everywhere for them."

"No." we all replied quickly in unison.

She sighed "You haven't changed. I'm going to look around some more." she started from the compartment and was almost run over by a hyperactive Abby.

"Hey guys!" Abby looked quite insane.

"This is a bad one" Erin commented.

"Someone give her a depressent." Natalie suggested.

"Or knock her out" Maddie grinned.

"Done" I hit Abby over the head and she was out.

Erin looked at me skeptically.

"What?" I asked defensivly. "She'll be up by the time we get to Hogwarts and she'd rather me do that then video tape her and show her what she does in a sugar rush."

...We were convinced Abby blacked out during sugar rushes.

"Summer did seem to strech on forever." Maddie sighed.

"Yeah, and who do we have to thank for that?" I glared at Erin.

She had insisted on waiting to get us into the next book for some unknown reason. Something about trying to increase sympathy for Harry?

...It didn't work anyhow.

A car zoomed suddenly passed our window making us all freeze.

After a long pause Erin said "Well then."

"That was... awkward." Natalie managed.

"Erin do the windows open?" I asked conversationally.

"Yeah why?" Erin started then noticed my sadistic grin. "Aimee if you even think about stepping out of this train I swear I'll-"

I don't know how the sentence finished because I was already gone and her words were lost in the rush of wind. I flew up into the air and followed the trail of gas exhaust (AIR POLLUTION) until I saw a car suspended in the air, Harry dangling out of it.

That silly kid. Doesn't he know he can get killed doing that?

...tee hee.

"Boy, sure is breezy up here." I commented as I came up to hover by the car.

"AIMEE!" Ron and Harry must've forgotten my sudden appearances because Harry's eyes bugged and Ron almost let go of Harry's hand.

"No need to shout in unison" I grinned and helped Harry get back into the car.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded.

"The car flew by our window." I explained. "I couldn't resist... well, bye!"

As I flew away I heard Ron mutter "That was strange."

No... you want strange? Stephen King is writing Drama again! AUGH!

I flew back through the window and landed on my seat.

"You're an idiot." Erin informed me. "A psychopathic, sadistic, logicless idiot."

"Aw thanks!" I beamed.

...Still me! What can I say?

* * *

**_Since I started this earlier then I said I want reviews as a gift!_**

**_Aimee: Oh so that was her motivation all along._**

**_SHUT UP! _**


	2. Chapter 2: Feasts and Friends

**_You know the drill!_**

**_Aimee: It's always the same._**

**_Erin: Yup! Read, review-_**

**_Maddie: Toil and slave over the keyboard-_**

**_Natalie: Losing five seconds of your life you'll never have back-_**

**_Abby: Never._**

**_...Geez, you guys capture reviewing in such a grim light._**

**_All: We try._**

**_Brook: Review!_**

"Oh for Goodness sake Aimee will you please tell me where Harry and Ron are!"

"Nope."

All the way to the great hall Hermione pestered me about the location of Harry and Ron but I was remaining annoyingly stubborn.

"But what if they get hurt! Aimee you cant-"

"Yes I can." I interupted.

"If it helps, they aren't dead" Maddie said helpfully.

"Or maimed beyond recognization" Natalie added.

"Or expelled" Abby chimed in.

"Shut up everyone" Erin growled.

"Look it's Jason!" Brook exclaimed radomly.

We all gave her odd looks.

Jason was the cute, Hufflepuff boy we hooked Brook up with the previous year just to get her over her dangerous obsession with Cedric Diggory/ Edward Cullen/ guy who dies in book four. The problem was, she she hadn't shut up about her _new _boyfriend all Summer.

...It was annoying. At least now communication was relativly restricted by our houses.

We watched as Brook skipped off to join her boyfriend.

"Well that was sort of awkward" Natalie said, breaking the silence.

We all nodded slowly "Uh huh."

Everyone was being instructed to take their seats.

"Don't worry about them Hermione." I whispered to her. "They only crashed a car into the whomping willow."

"WHAT!"

"Forget I said that" I muttered, annoyed.

Yeah I still wasn't the best at keeping the top on secrets. Next I was gonna go ranting about how Dumbledor died.

...I really hope that doesn't happen.

I trotted cheerfully over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to a brooding Draco Malfoy (He's always brooding)

"Hi there!"

"AUGH!" Malfoy jumped in shock. He hadn't been suggested to nearly as many of my suprise appearances... and to his credit it had been a whole summer since he saw me. Plus be grinning so widley and creepily is enough to freak anyone out.

"Where the Hell did you come from?" he demanded.

"Well it's debated between people whether I come from heaven or Hell, it depends on your perspective." I said brightly.

"You're creepy when you're this happy."

"I'm always creepy."

"Good point."

"So how have you been?" I asked. "The little spat in the Diagon alley bookshop must've been interesting indeed."

"How did you know about that?" Malfoy stared.

I grinned and tapped my head twice "I'm a freaky psychic remember."

Malfoy rolled his eyes "Right. So where were you? I didn't see you in Diagon alley."

"In order to beat the rush and compensate for the fact that we're money hogs, we broke in at night and stole all our supplies." I blurted out.

"Wha..." Malfoy's eyes widened.

"Oh shut up rich boy. We can't all have money at our immediate disposal... though I guess you have less after Maddie cheated you out of all those Quidditch games." I flashed a sly grin.

"Shut up!" Malfoy growled. "How was I supposed to know that you and your friends were psychics?"

"You weren't" I said flatly. "That's the idea."

Malfoy went back to sulking.

At that moment Dumbledor came forward and made the usual announcements, in the process, introducing (gag me) Gildroy Lockheart.

My fists involentarily clenched. Oh how I hated that beaming, pretty boy face, winking at everyone he saw.

"Aimee?" Malfoy was looking at me warily. "You look like you're about to attack someone."

"Must. Kill. Pretty boy. _Now."_ I hissed evilly.

Malfoy slid a little farther away from me.

Then of course the new students were sorted and we had our amazing feast. Malfoy did seem to be talkitave tonight.

"Quidditch try outs are in a week. I already know I'm going to get seeker."

"So do I" I muttered under my breath.

"What about you? I hear there are spots for a chaser and a beater open."

"Well" I grinned. "Since I'm so competitive it would be fun to be the one scoring points but it would be alot of fun being in charge of wacking giant, balls of doom at people."

"I think you should try for the chaser." Malfoy said slowly.

"You would." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I could have a chance to kill Harry Potter!"

"True but A)" Malfoy listed. "You wouldn't and B) I don't want my life in your hands."

"Wise decison." I nodded my approval. "I'll go for a chaser."

When dinner was finished we rose and headed for the common room.

"Our password is pureblood" Malfoy told me.

I wacked him over the head.

"What was that for!" he demanded.

"I was offended and I decided to take all my anger out on you" I deadpanned.

"Thanks alot."

"Welcome."

"Aimee!" Erin ran up to me. "Problem."

"What?"

"Well." Natalie appeared beside Erin. "There were and awful lot of deserts at dinner and-"

Abby rushed by like a blur "SUGAR!"

"Crap" I muttered. "I need to tame the pscho. See ya in the common room Malfoy."

Ah it was goof to be back.

* * *

**_Ignore the dramatization at the beggining and review!_**

**_Aimee: In the dark depths of despair and-_**

**_SHUTUP!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Potted Plants and Pretty Boys

**_Thanks for all the reviews peeps! Keep em coming._**

**_Aimee: Yeah, she has no life other than waiting for your reviews._**

**_I DO TOO!_**

**_Erin: Prove it._**

**_Uh well I'm involved in... I do work at... I'm in THEATER!_**

**_Aimee: I rest my case._**

**_Maddie: REVIEW!_**

What started as an obviously horrible day for Ron and Harry was an absolutely wonderful day for me. Breakfast was good, the Howler was entertaining and I had gotten a pretty good sleep of five hours the night before (It took us awhile to get Abby under control, need I say more).

The first class of the day was Herbology in greenhouse three for the second years.

I'm sure that I don't have to mention how good Natalie was in herbology. She controlled plants after all. Of course she had been doing a good job of masking this power with just a gift for plants. She excelled in Herbology but she never did anything out of the ordinary.

This was probably because she wanted to stay on Erin's good side. Natalie always followed Erin more than she followed me, even if she denied it. She looked up to Erin and usually sucked up to her... unlike the rest of us who had the uncanny ability to get on Erin's nerves.

Anyway, once in the green house Professor Sprouts (honestly... you really hired a person named professor sprouts for herbology? That's like hireing someone named professor chemicals for potions or Professor Temporary for Defence against the dark arts it's just wierd...) told us to gather around the table.

"We'll be re potting mandrakes today." the plump professor said cheerfully. "Now who can tell me the properties of a mandrake?"

Natalie had already raised her hand before the question finished. "Mandrake or Mandragora is a powerful restorative. It's used to turn people who have been transfigured or cursed or petrified to their origional state."

"Excellent" profesor Sprouts beamed as usual when Natalie knew the answer to something. "10 points to Ravenclaw."

Hmph... thinks she can beat me out huh?

"It is also however dangerous" Sprouts continued. "Who-"

My hand was in the air.

"Ms. Parker I didn't finish the question."

"But I know the answer" I dead panned. "A mandrake is dangerous because it's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Er... excellent... ten points to Slytherin."

"You would know." Malfoy muttered from beside me.

"Yup." I beamed.

Once we had our ear muffs on we pulled up and Professor Sprouts had given a demonstration we tried ourselves. After yanking the little spawns of satan from the ground there was no doubting how annoying they were. They squirmed, kicked, tried to bite people (and sometimes succeeded) and of course made the most annoying sound possible.

Now I'm usually used to loud noises... but this was just god awful annoying. Natalie hates loud noises, so this must be torture for her. Then suddenly-

"OH GOOD LORD SHUT UP!" all of the plants silenced.

Everyone turned to look at Natalie who was looking like Abby just going into a sugar rush.

Well... she doesn't like loud noises.

Erin, who didn't seem in the mood to lecture sighed deeply and just started potting her plant. The lesson went smoothly... though it was a little awkward.

"That was interesting." I announced as we left.

"Interesting?" Malfoy stared at me. "Your friend just shouted and-"

"She controlls plants. Duh." I strode ahead leaving Malfoy staring after me, bewildered.

Transfiguration also went resonably well and Lunch was good too but then my day took a huge plunge down hill- really fast. So fast that it would put cheetas riding on 30 diving pergrin falcons on the fastest rollercoaster in the world and through the sheer depths of space and time propelled by million miles per hour winds. What on earth could cause this plunge? Two words:

Gilderoy Lockhart.

Nothing good can come out of that name! Lockhart! I mean just shoot me now!

"So we have Defence Against the Dark Arts next." Malfoy said casually as we were leaving lunch. "And your face just went from white to red to purple."

"Must. kill. him."

Once in the... nauseatingly Narsasistic room filled with pictures of Lockhart I took my seat as far from the front as possible along with my other friends... except Brook. Brook was in the front.

BUT SHE'S CRAZY LIKE THAT!

"Let me introduce your new defence against to dark arts teacher" Lockhart beamed. "Me."

Oh how I wanted to destroy him.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, third class-"

Disfigure his face with my knives.

"Honarary member of the dark force defence legue-"

Or choke him to death perhaps.

"And five times winner of Witch weekly's most charming smile award."

Or shoot him through the head, the heart, both lungs, the stomache then shove a grenade down his throat. Laugh as he explodes then purn his remains and cast the into the deepest darkest reaches of the firey pits of Hell.

...I don't like him. Have you noticed?

"Now I've see that you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done." Lockhart must've not been looking in the back of the room because niether my friends or me had bought the books (except Brook). "I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check on how well you've read them." he handed out the test papers and we began.

1. What is Gildroy Lockharts favorite color.

"Hmm..." I grinned mischeviously and put down black.

2. What is Gildroy Lockharts life ambition

To destroy humanity.

3. What in your opinion is Gildroy Lockharts greatest achievement to date?

Being so incredibly air headed and somehow not noticing.

I continued to answer these questions in a gothic, evil way until the last question

54. What is Gildroy Lockhart's ideal birthday gift?

Switchblades, Grenades and bazookas

Erin glanced at me in my evil mood "Aimee. What did you do?"

"Mwahahaha."

"Never mind."

He began rifling through the papers. "Let's see. Miss Granger, very good. Full marks."

Of course.

"And Miss Brook. You too."

Of co- WHAT! Brook hasn't read a thing in her life! Did she actually read these! HOLY CRAP THIS IS GROUND BREAKING!

I take back my answer to number three. Lockhart's greatest achievement is getting Brook to read... but that is the only thing you're getting respect from me for!

Lockhart stopped at one of the papers and read it over frowning. "Miss. Parker. Where is she?"

"Over here" I waved smirking darkly.

"My dear, did you even buy my books?" he didn't look mad just strangely conserned... like I was missing out on the meaning of life.

"Ok, 1)" I muttered. "Don't call my _dear. _Don't even think about it. And two: I bought them... they made an excellent bon fire."

"Now my dear" twitch. "You shouldn't talk like this. I know that my charm makes some boys jealous but you are a young lady."

"Ever heard of Narsassism? Google it." I growled.

"But I have know idea where you came up with these answers my dear." Lockhart read over the paper again. "I mean surely you know that I am a highly peaceful individual who wants to spread peace through the world."

"Actually I was kind of basing them off myself not you." I said through a forced smile. "And get a life. They sell them cheap at Walmart."

He studied me then said "You're Aimee Parker right? I here you have made a name for yourself around here."

"Oh god don't start with the famous bullcrap."

He completely ignored me. "I understand that maybe you are wanting attention."

"No I just want to see you die."

"But you don't want this to ruin your academics do you?"

"This test wasn't for a grade! I felt I might as well show my hate for you in every way possible before we started getting grades." I exclaimed.

The rest of the class was sniggering.

"Now I know if we try-"

"I hate you."

"We can definetly work on this-"

"I'm going to hurt you-"

"And become great friends."

"I have a knife in my boot."

"That's the spirit." Lockhart beamed.

I stared. "Oh my God. You actually did it! You're actually more oblivious then Brook! That's two groundbreaking achievments for the day."

"HEY!" Brook called indignantly.

"It's the sad truth Brook" Erin answered the girl.

"Now don't worry about the books." Lockhart clapped me on the shoulder. "I have extras."

"Of course you do." I muttered, banging my head on the desk.

Then the actual lesson began which gave me a great time to relieve my anger when the cornish pixies escaped.

I pulled out a knife. "DIE YOU STUPID BLUE THINGS! I KILL YOU!"

"You should avoid killing them!" Lockhart called.

"Ok, if you want them alive then CATCH THEM YOURSELF!"

He didn't have a good comeback besides locking himself in his room. In the end I learned several things.

1) Brook can read.

2) Lockhart is the most oblivious person in the world

3) Pixie blood is green.

Life lessons I tell you, life lessons.

* * *

**_Review for that nice long chapter._**

**_Aimee: And we don't mean to belittle theater people._**

**_Erin: We're all into theatrics are selves._**

**_Maddie: But Kallypso still has no life._**

**_Kallypso: SHUT UP!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Familier Voices

**_It's the dreaded Qudditch try outs!_**

**_Aimee: Hooray!_**

**_Erin: This should be interesting_**

**_Rachel: Uh huh._**

**_(All stare at her)_**

**_Natalie:... Rachel... what are you doing here?_**

**_Rachel: I was bored. I came to the authors notes._**

**_Aimee: ..._**

**_Erin: ..._**

**_Maddie: ..._**

**_Abby: ..._**

**_Natalie: ..._**

**_Brook: ..._**

**_... Uh ok...._**

**_Rachel: REVIEW!_**

The first week of school was rough mainly because whenever you needed to bug Erin for homework she never seemed to be around. It was like she was avoiding us... but she'd never leave us to flounder on our own... I don't think.

We had resorted to Natalie for homework help, which was fine... but we had to steal it from her because she was too moral to actually let us cheat.

...hey, I want a good grade!

Finally Qudditch tryouts arrived. Something action packed to take my mind off things, because while this book had alot of action, the time in between action was slow as Hell.

So the Qudditch part was good... the bad part was Flint. He was the Slytherin prefect and Qudditch captain. Last year we kind of started off on the wrong foot. He hated mugbloods and was sexist and really pissed me off. He didn't like me, I didn't like him end of story. So you can imagine Qudditch started out... interesting.

"What are you doing here." he sneered at me.

"Real nice Flint." I glared. "No hello or anything. If you must know I noticed how there are no girls on the Slytherin team and I came to break up the sexism of this house.

"Girls aren't as good as boys" Flint said simply.

My eyes flashed "I'm going to kindly forget that you said that."

"And what makes you think you're good enough?" one of the other players, Adrian asked, which was a relativly legitimate question.

"I've had alot of practice in the air." I answered smirking.

"Muggles don't have brooms" Flint retorted stupidly.

"Yeah but I can also _fly." _I dead panned. "Duh."

Malfoy covered a smirk.

Flint glared for a second before he said "Well let's get started."

"So do you actually think your type of flying and flying on the broom is simaler enough?" Malfoy asked as we mounted our brooms.

"I hope so." I muttered. "Or I'm screwed."

"By the way where did you get the Nimbus 2001?" Malfoy asked.

"Um..." I glanced around nervously. "Heh, heh, race you up."

* * *

After debating for a long time between my sadistic and competitive spirits I had decided to try out for chaser. I didn't want to be tempted to much into killing the people that I hate so much... Flint and Lockhart namely.

I quickly found that flying was easy for me. The broom was easy to navigate and I actually was helping it along with my own flying. Flint was also a chaser... so this would be interesting. He was playing on the team opposite me for the purpose of the tryouts. Malfoy wasn't doing anything at that point.

"I hope you're ready Parker." Flint sneered at me.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked dangerously "Are you?"

And then we were off. Flint got the Quaffle first but Adrian swerved in from above and knocked it out of his hand. I caught it and sped twoards the goal posts. I didn't have to turn around to know Flint was pursuing me, and he was hot on my tail. I swerved at the last second to send him hurtling past me then faked out the keeper and scored.

I couldn't supress a grin of triumph and I did a flip or two on my broom, enjoying how Flint was scowling at me.

_"Don't get cocky_." a voice in my head admonished.

... a voice... in my head?

_"Don't get cocky_" the voice repeated sounding increasingly familier_. "It will be your downfall. Like it was mine."_

"Rachel?" I whispered in disbelief.

I almost fell off my broom as Flint rushed past me with the Quaffle and I almost lost my balance.

"Keep up Parker!" he called back.

"Damn it!" started after him. _"Rachel what... are you alive?"_

_"No."_ the voice said flatly_. "I'm a figment of your imagination."_

_"Great." _I thought. _"Now I feel loads better." _I swerved to try to get the quaffle but one of the other slytherin's blocked me while Flint got it instead. "Ah, Hell, bloody _hell._"

_"Things could be worse." _The Rachel voice speculated.

I heard a hiss and barely managed to duck a bludger_. "You aren't helping."_

_"Keep your head in this_." Rachel said firmly_. "And get back and beat out Flint. I'm your superior by senority. Get moving."_

I could barely manage to keep from grinning_. "Yes fearless leader."_

I poured on speed with my broom. "Damn this thing slows me down."

"_Then cheat." _Rachel advised. _"Don't use the broom. Just carry it."_

I raised an eyebrow._ "That's a cheap shot. I like it."_

I stopped trying to fly the broom and started flying myself. The others were high above me fighting for the Quaffle. If I could just make a suprise...

I shot up like a bullet my eyes trained on the Quaffle. For a split second no one was in possesion. THat was all I needed. I jumped from the broom as hard as I could and shot up between Flint and Adrian, grabbed the Quaffle.

They stared at me, shocked as I hovered for a moment. I grinned evilly. "My ball." then I dropped back and landed on my broom. I shot twoards the goal post and put it past the unsuspecting keeper no problem.

_"Nice, kid." _The Rachel voice said.

_"Don't call me kid" _I shot back, but I couldn't keep from grinning.

The rest of the tryouts continued in this manner with me scoring and beating out Flint.

When they ended Flint came back to the ground, scowling at me "You cheated."

"Really?" I smirked mildly. "There's nothing in the rules about staying on your broom the whole time."

"But-"

"If it doesn't say you can't then you can." I said flatly.

"Come on Flint." Malfoy was smirking too. "You can't deny she wasn't good... and next time she'll be playing _with _you."

Flint was stiff before his face relaxed "Yeah, maybe." he walked away without another word.

"I think you got the job" Malfoy commented.

"Uh huh." I grinned.

_"Not bad for a kid." _Rachel said.

_"Blah blah." _I rolled my eyes. _"Tell me something, am I going crazy."_

_"It's quite possible."_

_"Thanks creepy Rachel voice."_

_"Not problem."_

**_Aimee: I'm hearing voices in my head._**

**_Erin: Yep you sure are crazy._**

**_Rachel: Hi guys._**

**_Erin: AH!_**

**_Aimee: You were saying?_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Name Calling

**_Sorry it's been a little while. Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Aimee: Wait..._**

**_Erin: You didn't tell them to review?_**

**_Maddie: THE APOCALYPS IS COMING!_**

**_Oh shut up!_**

**_Rachel: I love family bonding._**

**_Natalie: You know, you being here is slightly creepy._**

**_Abby: Just to let you know..._**

**_Rachel: I'm not here. You are all imagining things._**

**_Brook: REVIEW!_**

I've always considered name calling an immature practice. It's much more mature to kill people or maim them beyond repair.

...in my opinion of course.

Name calling is reserved for five year olds who aren't allowed to play with knives quite yet.

See not only are the majority of names uncreative but they can't really hurt you. For example: I know that I am a sadist. I take pride on it so I am not affected if one attempts to insult me by calling me one.

It's just not mature.

Why do I bring this up?

Well apparently teenagers have the exact same immature complex or at least pure blood wizards do and they can be extremely annoying!

Mud blood? They do realize that all blood looks red don't they? (of course some people say my blood is black but that is a complete lie... n-no really... it is...) Yes pure bloods are very predudice against those who have mud blood...

What does that even mean? That your blood is brown? That you eat mud? That you have leukimia? What the Hell is it supposed to mean?

I don't know. But all of these things I was forced to contemplate our first quidditch practice.

Yes I did get chaser which is good or else I would've either black mailed Flint or um... ahem... the other chaser would've "accidently" fallen off his broom. Either would've worked but I wasn't forced to resort to these methods.

Anyway, we had gotten a note from the always biased Snape, to cheat the Griffyndors out of their practice because they needed to "train the new seeker and chaser" even though I had clearly demonstrated my superiorty all ready and Malfoy had clearly practiced during the tryouts. But whatever I don't complain.

We got out to the field and all the Griffyndors came down to protest. For dramatic effect, Flint told Malfoy and I to hide behind them and reveal our amazingness later.

...ok that's not what he said but hiding wasn't very hard because of how friggin GIANT everyone was.

"I feel small" I whispered. "And I'm usually considered tall for my age. This annoys me."

"Why?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"It just does." I growled glaring at nothing in paticular.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"-In order to train their new seeker and chaser." Wood finished reading the note. "New players? Where?"

The freakish giants stepped aside to reveal Malfoy and I.

"Hiya!" I smiled brightly and waved.

Wood seemed unsure whether to stare at Malfoy or me. He finally said "So there's finally a girl on your team, Flint?"

Flint nodded almost reluctantly. I would "accidently" hit him later for that.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. "I BROKE THE SEXISM MOLD!"

Everyone stared at me oddly for a second.

"Heh, heh." I laughed nervously. "Carry on."

The good news was, none of the Griffyndors seemed repulsed be me because I was fairly well known to them as the "nice muggle born Slytherin." How anyone ever could think of me as nice I will never know. They did seemed very repulsed by Malfoy... with good reason.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred Weasly asked with an extreme hint of dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father" Flint said in an arrogant way. "Let me show you the generous gift he made to the Slytherin team."

The Nimbus 2001's of course.

A murmer broke through the Gryffindor team.

"He didn't buy mine" I said in an attempt to be helpful. "I stole it."

Everyone stared.

"Uh... well not so much the broom... more like the money to buy it..."

Everyone still stared.

"And I actually employed Abby on a sugar rush to steal the money so it wasn't really me at all."

Staring.

"You did that!" Abby dropped down from the sky out of no where and landed by the Gryffindors, dressed in Quidditch gear.

OMG!

"There you are." Wood said irritably. "What took you so long."

"You don't want to know." Abby sighed then glared at me. "What were you saying about taking advantage of me during sugar rushes?"

"Heh, heh... nothing at all you psycho gymnast you." I said nervously. "I see that you are a chaser."

"Uh huh!" she nodded. "Finally away to channel sugar rushes... on enemy teams." Abby doesn't smile evilly very much but when she does... it's a little scary.

I nudged Malfoy and said dramaticly "Be afraid... be very afraid."

Malfoy seemed to be considering this advice.

"Oh look a field invasion" Flint raised his eyebrows, his eyes trained on Hermione and Ron coming twoards us.

"What's going on!" Ron demanded. "Why aren't you playing... and what is _he _doing here?" he looked at Malfoy with obvious disgust.

"I'm the new seeker Weasly." Malfoy sneered.

"And I'm a chaser!" I put in smiling. Must. maintain. cheerful. attitude.

"What do you think of the new brooms Weasly?" Malfoy continued, brandishing the nimbus 2001. "Maybe Gryffindor can afford to get some eventually."

"Or steal them" I dead panned.

"You could raffle off those cleansweeps. I'm sure the museum will buy them."

The slytherin team began laughing on cue except for me.

"How mature." Abby sighed. We were standing next to eachother boserving the back and forth of the two teams.

"They've past kintergarden on the mental level haven't they." I smirked.

"No one on the Gryffindors had to buy their way in" Hermione retorted with actually a mature comeback.

"Or steal" I put in.

"Give it a rest" Abby rolled her eyes.

"They got it on pure talent!"

Malfoy glared "No one asked your opinion-"

Oh god here we go.

"-You filthy little mudblood."

The entire Gryffindor team exploded, throwing back insults and trying to strangle Malfoy.

Flint and the other giants were able to ward off most of the attacks but-

"Malfoy" I said in a sugar coated voice through a forced smile.

"What-" he turned to look at me and I punched him as hard as I could in the cheek so that I didn't break anything. Still it knocked him flat.

"Aimee" Abby sighed. "Violence is not the answer."

"Of course not. How many times do I have to tell you: it's the _question. Yes _is the answer."

"Damn it Aimee!" Malfoy growled getting up and glaring me. "That hurt!"

"It was meant to" I replied flatly. "You inconsiderate, immature _pureblood_... and coming from me that is meant to be an insult, just in case you were wondering... _pureblood_" I smirked. "See how stupid that sounds."

"Eat slugs Malfoy!" Ron called aiming a curse at Malfoy. It backfired of course and Ron ended up gagging up slugs.

...Ew...

Well I knew that there was a phrase "what goes around comes around" but I never thought they meant that literally. Maybe I should be nicer to people...

Nah.

Hermione and Harry hurried Ron off the field while the Slytherin's were doubling over with laughter.

_"The maturity going on here is overwhelming"_

I jumped. It was the Rachel voice again.

_"Long time no see Rachel." I thought. "Or no long time no hear I should say."_

_"Haha." _Rachel voice sighed.

"Aimee? You have a wierd look on your face" Abby told me looking wary.

"I'm just talking to the little voice inside my head"

"What?!"

"Never mind."

* * *

**_Aimee: So, Rachel... if you aren't real then... that means we can't hurt you?_**

**_Rachel: Nope._**

**_Aimee: Mind if I test that?_**

**_Rachel: Not at all._**

**_(Aimee punches but hand goes right through Rachel.)_**

**_Aimee: Damn._**

**_Erin: So you could annoy us all you want and we couldn't hurt you?_**

**_Rachel: Theoretically._**

**_Maddie: Well, crap._**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	6. Ch 6: The Wonderful World of Loop Holes

**_Sorry it's been so long. I've been bogged down with exam crap. _**

**_Aimee: This is a fillerish chapter but you'll like it anyway._**

**_Erin: We hope..._**

**_OF COURSE THEY WILL! I'M AMAZING!_**

**_Natalie: And humble of course!_**

**_Maddie: REVIEW!_**

"You seem glum Harry." I said congenially. "Why is that?"

He gave me a look "Oh I don't know. You tell me!"

"Ah the Nimbus 2001 problem." I nodded sagely, completely straight faced. "Anything I can do to cheer you up."

"Not unless you can get the whole team Nimbus 2001." he muttered irritably.

I shrugged "No can't do. I mean it's in my power to steal them but..." I trailed off and thought for a second. "Hold that thought for a second Harry. I need to go talk to Erin." With that I flew, just for fun, right through a group of first years.

It never get's old...

* * *

"You want to_... what_!?" Erin stared at me.

"I know it sounds moderately crazy but..."

"Aimee this is beyond crazy it's just... insane! Why the Hell-"

"I'm kind of bored."

"What are we talking about?" Maddie asked, glancing up from her homework. "I mean I know Aimee's jepordizing the plot again but how?"

"Aimee," Erin said through a forced smile. "Wants to steal a few Nimbus 2001's for the Gryffindor team."

...

"WHAT!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"THAT'S IMMORAL!"

"WHAT POSSESED YOU TO THINK THAT!"

"What are we talking about?"

"SHUT UP BROOK!!!"

I backed up my hands in the air "Easy, easy. I know what you're thinking but it really won't affect the plot in anyway."

Erin calmed herself down and gestured to me with her hand "Explain then oh sadistic one."

"Well think about it. The team was gonna win anyway without the brooms and Harry's getting a new model next year anyway. Qudditch doesn't even effect the plot that much in general since, at least not in the long run. It wouldn't hurt any body." I shrugged. "Frankly I've been wanting to get out and do something."

There was a pause before Maddie said, "Well... it does sound fun..."

"Technically we could consider it spending "family time" together." Natalie smirked.

"It's a little reckless." Abby said slowly. "And immoral-"

"Be quiet overly nice girl."

"-But it sounds fun."

"That's the spirit." I grinned.

"I guess I'll come." Brook said slowly. "I can be invisible at least."

"As long as you disguise your voice." Maddie muttered under her breath.

We subconciously all turned to Erin waiting for her ok. Even if I was leader, she had maybe more authority than me. She thought for a long time before she sighed "I guess it would be fun and it wouldn't hinder the plot that much."

"YES!" I started dancing around attracting the attention of several passerbyers.

"Stop attracting attention." Erin wacked me over ahead. "We're planning a damn robbery!"

"Heh, heh, right." I grinned sheepishly.

_This'll be fun. _Rachel voice grinned.

_You enjoy being in my head don't you?_

_Yes I most certainly do._

_I'm rolling my eyes._

_Ha, ha._

* * *

You know the great thing about being a freak? The ability to push boundries. Here are some examples of what you can do:

1) Shock someone you don't like while passing by.

2) Static someones his and make it stick up.

3) Play with lightning in a storm.

4) Fly everywhere you go.

5) Cheat at Qudditch.

6) Be able to bypass Hogwarts boundries because our flying isn't their magic and fly all the way to Diagon alley in the dead of night to steal brooms for a house team that isn't even yours partially because you're bored and partially because you feel like annoying a certain troll like captain with bad teeth.

...Just to name a few.

We left right after dinner. It was always easy to sneak out. They have so many open air towers. We had come up with small stratagy but not much of one because we're impulsive like that (Or I am at least) When we arrived at diagon alley we found that it is patrolled by wizards.

Phase 1: Psychopathic Abby distraction. (Abby and alot of sugar)

After numerous struggles and protest we managed to drug Abby with about 20 pixie sticks. After that we didn't have to do anything.

"SUGAR! Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar,sugar,sugar, SUGAR! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Abby exclaimed, running/ flying around like a mad woman completely holding the attention of the gaurds. She's so useful like that.

"We need to get that girl on medication" Natalie commented.

"Yup." I said cheerfully.

Phase Two: Incapitate gaurds using... creative means. (Participants: Maddie and Natalie)

Once the gaurds were distracted Natalie and Maddie handled the gaurds. Maddie knocked them out and Natalie used weeds to secure them to the sidewalk/ walls.

"They should be out for about an hour." Erin told me.

"You can tell just by looking?"

"Uh huh."

"You're scary."

"I know."

Phase 3: Incapitate Abby (Participants: All. She's hard to catch)

...What? I couldn't let her run loose! In the end all I had to do was say "I have candy!" then knock her over the head. Erin said that she would be out for about fourty five minutes and would wake up disoriented, confused, and probably exhausted.

...small sacrifices friends, small sacrifices.

Phase 4: The actual... robbery. (Participants: Erin, Brook and I)

Now before you ask: Yes, Brook can be semi useful. This is because she's invicible and while the Abby distraction thing was going on, she snuck over and picked the lock with a hair pin because you couldn't just un lock it with the spell... they proofed it against that.(She can do anything accessories I'll give her that much)

By the time Erin and I made our way over their Brook was already combing through the store.

"I found two on display." Brook held them up. "But none others."

"I've got the storage room." I said. "Erin, make sure Brook actually read those labels right."

"I _can _read!"

"I'm just being careful!"

I hurried back to the storage room wher I found a box with "Nimbus 2001's" printed neatly on the side.

"I hope they don't miss these." I muttered collecting the brooms in my hand.

_You are shameless. _Rachel sighed.

"Yes I know." I muttered then went back out to join Erin and Brook.

"Think fast" I said tossing a broom at Erin. SHe caught it without turning around and studied the handle.

"Yep, do we have seven?" she asked.

"I may not be good at math but give me some credit." I rolled my eyes.

Phase 5: Get the Hell out of there! (All and a half concious Abby.)

The Gringotts gaurds started getting suspicous and coming out so we all high tailed it out of there, brooms in hand. Natalie and Maddie had to carry Abby with them so the rest of us handled the brooms. We got back at about 4:00 AM and Maddie wrapped the brooms in paper and wrote on it: "From your friends the freaks. Enjoy them or we will be forced to destroy you. MWAHAHAHA!"

...It was a happy note.

Then we went back to our houses for the sleep we deserved.

* * *

"Where did they come from?"

"Who had all this money!"

"Woah! This is so cool!"

These were among the things I heard the next morning at breakfast from the Gryffindor table.

"How did they get Nimbus 2001's!" Flint demanded.

"Maybe they took Malfoy's advice and sold the clean sweeps to a museum" I said slyly, getting up and trotting over to the table.

"Why Harry, you seem to be much happier today!"

Harry raised his eyebrows "How did you do it! Why did you!"

"Through the wonderful world of loop holes we realized that this didn't effect the plot and I was bored." I shrugged. "I did steal mine by the way."

"And boy was it fun!" Maddie grinned.

"Mmph." Abby muttered from where she was collapsed on the table.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione asked.

"Sugar." I sighed. "And lots of it."

I trotted back to the Slytherin table.

Malfoy glared at me and hissed "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

"Absolutely not." I said flatly. "It was all Abby."

* * *

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Aimee: Please review! Or the demon freaks will find you!_**

**_Brook: Hey that rhymes!_**

**_...wow... REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Sticky Situations

**_Sorry it's been so long. I've had a busy week. Here's your next chapter!_**

**_Aimee: Actually she's just been mulling over what to do next and procrastinating!_**

**_NOT TRUE! I had plenty of work to do._**

**_Erin: Not really..._**

**_You guys aren't helping..._**

**_Erin and Aimee: We aren't trying to to._**

**_Whatever... R&R!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Between school work, qudditch practices and breaking rules to spite Filch and teachers was really making the year fly by... so to speak. The reason being is that Erin had said that she would no longer help us with homework, that we needed to do it ourselves. So I actually had to do... most of my homework. I was actually pretty good at copying from other unsuspecting Ravenclaws but I was tentitive to try that because Erin had caught me once and gave me the I'm-going-to-kill-you-so-you-better-run-now glare.

...It's a scary glare. The IGTKYSYBRN glare...I need to come with a new name for that.

When Halloween rolled by I was in a paticularly excited mood since _everything _happens on Halloween. I was eagerly awaiting:

1. Eating awesome food

2. Pretending Harry was crazy

3. And laughing at that damn cat Mrs. Norris when she was petrified. (Seriously! That thing is a demon incarnate! I don't like that thing! And I usually love cats... no really I do. Escpecially those black ones!)

See I always have a schedule for Halloween.

Most of the day I aimlessly wandered the halls humming ominous music and smiling my I know something you don't glare for no apparent reason everytime I saw someone I knew. I just like to confuse them... then again I _did _know something they didn't.

...I knew alot of things they didn't actually.

The food was good, even better considering that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't getting _any _of it. They were to nice for their own good. Then I left the table with my signature mysterious grin and joined Natalie and Maddie at the great halls entrance. Apparently Abby was haveing another sugar rush and Erin was working on calming her down and Brook was... being Brook.

"Anyway." Natalie sighed. "Erin said she'd try to meet us later and that we should go try and meet up with Harry at the death day party."

"Sounds good to me." I shrugged.

"Phantom." Maddie said randomly.

"Maddie you've got to stop doing that." I sighed.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Never mind." I muttered. Hey, some people have bad habits. Maddie will mention random things from musicals and not realize it.

...I find it incredibly wierd actually but then again I tend to say random sadistic things without realizing it so I guess we're all wierd.

We storde down the mostly empty halls and twoards the room where the death day party was taking place so that we could wait for Hermione, Harry and Ron to escape. The room was easily identified by the loud woopings of headless horse men coming from it.

"So now we wait?" Natalie wondered aloud.

"Meh, I hate waiting." I muttered and I peeked inside the door. None of the ghosts noticed me and niether did Harry or Hermione. The party looked like a failure to me... so I decided to electrify it... no pun intended.

Smirking I snapped my fingers and a jet of energy shot out and hit the windows, actually breaking them and causing several of the ghosts to start. As soon as they dismissed the occurence I shot electricity again. God it was so fun to make dead people scared.

"That was un called for." Natalie muttered.

"I think it's pretty funny" Maddie cackled.

"Right you are my short friend. Right you are!" I grinned.

Maddie frowned "I'm not short."

"Yes you are" Natalie and I sighed in unison.

A few moments later Harry, Ron and Hermione crept out of the door. Spotting us Hermione sighed "Was that really nessasary Aimee? Honestly."

"I have no idea what you mean Hermione." I said innocently. "Bad weather indoors today I hear."

Ron and Harry supressed laughter.

We started down the hall way back to Great hall. On our way Harry stopped suddenly and cocked his head to the side as if he were listening.

_"Blood, I smell blood, let me kill you. Kill. Kill."_

_"Rachel... what are you doing_?" I thought at my own personal commentator.

_"Narrorating so that you know what he's hearing" _Rachel answered.

_"How would you know?"_

_"We voices can hear eachother."_

_"I think you just read the books."_

_"...damn. My secret is revealed."_

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Hear what." All five of us asked in unison.

"That voice." Harry was pale.

"No." I deadpanned. "But I know what it's saying. And the voice in my head was narrorating it for me."

"What?" everyone stared at me.

"Never mind."

"I heard this voice when I left detention with Lockhart and then again just now!" Harry told us.

"Oh that reminds me. How was that hell of a detention?" I asked brightly.

"Awful but..." Harry trailed off listening it again.

_"Kill...Kill"_

_"Ok seriously Rachel cut it out."_

_"...Sorry."_

"It's moving." Harry murmered. "I think it's going to kill." then he took off running.

"Harry wait!" Ron called.

"Not so fast!" Hermione demanded as we took off after him.

Harry finally slowed when we came to a rather wet floor and continued at a brisk walk.

"I smell blood" Natalie said abruptibly.

"Oh don't you start quoting the voice too!" I groaned.

"No really." Natalie insisted. "I _smell _blood."

I sniffed "Oh yeah I do to."

Then we saw the writing on the wall, written in blood because the writing itself wasn't ominous enough... and with a dead cat hanging next to it.

...not the most origonal thing in the world but maybe Ginny Weasl- I mean the heir of slytherin wasn't conserned about origionality. WHy does everyone always write stuff in blood? Is it just the only thing avalible? Why don't they use spray paint for graffity letters? It would look cool!

"It's written in blood" Hermione looked horrifed.

"No really?" I rolled my eyes "I could've sworn it was an expo marker. Both can get you high!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Filches cat!" Harry realized. "Mrs. Norris."

"Ok time for me to laugh" I sighed. "HA HA! Stupid cat! I hate your owner and you're an abomination of god and now your petrified! How do you like that! MWAHAHA! Can you catch us in the halls now? No! You've been petrified! HA HAHAHAHAH- ok I'm done now."

Everyone stared.

"Animal abuser." Erin dropped down out of no where scaring me half to death. Basalisk? I'll take it. Erin? Run for your life!

"Hi guys!" Abby dropped down next to Erin still looking a little twitchy but sane enough "What I miss."

"The spawn of satan is petrified." Maddie told her.

"That's not nice-"

"Be quiet overly nice girl."

Then the students began coming into view.

"Always in the wrong place at the wrong time" Natalie sighed.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Malfoy read. "You'll be next mudbloods!"

At which point I took out my conveniantly located and incredibly heavy book and chucked it at Malfoy hitting him in the stomache and sending him to the ground. I didn't feel sorry at all. He deserved it if you asked me.

Then I heard Filches voice "Whats going on here!"

"Sorry Harry. You're on your own." I sighed.

"Wait. What?" Harry started but we were already flying down the hall and out of sight.

"Group meeting" Erin said when we were at a safe distance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well Malfoy's lack of respected reminded me that since we are muggle borns all of us are at risk."

"Oh yeah." I realized. "Geez that really sucks! That means if any of us get petrified we're out for the book." I grinned. "Well, it sucks for you guys. I personally am in SLytherin and likely to escape the Basalisks notice."

"Wow Aimee. Aren't you sympathetic." Natalie muttered.

"I'd preder not to be petrified." Abby said slowly.

"Or killed" Maddie added.

"Just take percaustions" Erin sighed. "Mirrors and stuff wherever you go. I would tell Brook but... I don't think that relflective surfaces will be a problem."

"Yeah no joke" Maddie muttered.

"Good meeting" I yawned. "I think I'll turn in."

_"Don't get over confiident." _Rachel told me.

_"I won't Rachel."_

_"Kill, kill."_

_"Oh shut up."_

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW!**

**Aimee: I always wondered... why is the cat called Mrs. Norris?**

**Erin: Yeah is it married?**

**Maddie: To Filch?**

**Natalie: That's wierd.**

**Abby: Those he does have an obsession with the cat.**

**(Pause as everyone considers this)**

**All:...AUGH! INTERSPECIES RELATIONSHIPS!**

**Brook: MAKEUP!**

**...**


	8. Chapter 8: Shameless Bettings

**_Sorry I know it's been awhile... I had writers block._**

**_Aimee: Was being lazy..._**

**_Erin: Was busy..._**

**_Maddie: Didn't feel like it..._**

**_Natalie: Take your pick._**

**_Abby: Which ever you prefer._**

**_...Hey look a hammer!_**

**_Aimee: Oh crap..._**

**_DIE!_**

**_All: RUN!_**

**_Brook: Review!_**

Despite my constant assurance that I would never answer any plot questions over the next weeks Hermione, Ron and Harry found it nessasary to constantly run theories by me. Maybe because they thought I would crack after awhile or they thought I would just slip up like I always seemed to do. Of course my lips would remain sealed cause everytime I was tempted to reveal a plot hole I remembered that Erin was probably watching from the shadows with a two-by-four in her hand and all temptation instantly vanished.

After a few days of this though I had managed to come up with an alternative way of enjoying myself besides watching their eyes bug whenever I let something slip. Critisizing every theory and being overly cynical... more so then I already was. Example:

Q: Does the chamber of secrets exist?

A: Do you do anything but obsess over this?

Q: Is Malfoy the heir of Slytherin?

A: I haven't asked him! What do you think we converse about? World domination?

Q: Is Harry the heir of Slytherin without knowing he is?

A:...Did you really just ask me that?

After awhile I think it started to annoy Harry, Ron and Hermionie with my constant aloof and indirected answering cause the questions began to slow and they started asking other people instead. They did sometimes shoot a question my direction to see if they could catch me off gaurd but my responses were always the same monotoned, sarcastic ones they were before! I was becoming quite proud of myself.

Meanwhile we had gotten a backstory on the chamber of secrets from Professor Binns, that boring History of Magic teacher whose class I never payed attention to and Hermione had gotten the brilliant idea to use polyjuice potion (Some potion of Machoists I guess... Erin says it's a painful thing going through transformation...how she knows I'm not sure.) and use it to spy on Malfoy.

Personally I have no clue why anyone as snobby as Malfoy would ever be a devious mass murder with a giant pet snake. Sure he's the epitimy of a Slytherin beat but the math didn't make since either. I mean was Lucius Malfoy really over fifty? He couldn't of been, he was a prefect when Snape was a first year and he was same age as Harry's parents and they would be in their thirties making the whole Lucius Malfoy handing the heir of Slytherin thing down to Malfoy so...

...I just suddenly realized how little I care.

Then it was that time of year again. The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match. A harmless plot point. Of course if Harry was fast enough on his new broom to avoid the bludger smashing into his arm I promised to break it myself.

Now you might think that now I'm on the team I've given up betting up against it to full support Slytherin...

...No I still am betting in favor of Gryffindor. My morals don't object to more money.

...Oh don't judge me!

It wasn't like Chasers made a big difference anyway compared to the seeker so why bother?

BECAUSE OF MY COMPETITIVE NATURE THAT'S WHY!

"So the game plan today is-" Flint started to give us the pep talk before game thing.

"Kill them?" I asked innocently.

"...Something along those lines yes."

Oh cool I guessed it.

"And we're still better" Lie. "Despite the fact that now they have equal brooms to us" Thanks to me. "We can definetly beat them" Not if I want my money we're not.

"So Malfoy?" I asked congeinally as we walked twoards the field. "Have any bets with Maddie?"

He glared at me "Shut up. Betting against our team again?"

"Of course not." I kicked off the ground as the whistle blew and swerved to the quaffle snagging it easily away from Katie Bell, then I sped twoards the goal post and put it past Wood before anyone had time to blink.

GO ME!

"Hey Abby" I leveled my self next to my friend "How but a competition. Whoever bags more points wins."

"On what terms?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I win you prank Flint. You win I won't make you steal anything for a week."

"Two weeks."

"Deal."

And then we were off.

The rest of the match might as well have been a sparring match between Abby and I. We were faster than everyone else and we couldn't of cared less about the main characters. EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION TO US!

"Parker!" Flint called coming next to me when Abby had snagged the ball from me. "Don't let that twirp beat you out!"

"Ok A) don't say that around her" I told him. "Even though it's true. B) It's not my fault she has super speed!"

"What?"

"See ya!"

I shot forward after an acrobatic Abby. Lucky for me she was going so fast the ball slipped from her arm. I swooped down and caught it "MWAHAHA! MINE!" and sped back twoards the other end and put it away.

The score was ninety to ninety now and we were running out of time. Harry's arm had just been broken and Abby had the ball.

"What now?" I muttered.

_Go for an under dive and catch her off gaurd! _Rachel advised. _You've got a good thirty seconds._

_Whatever you say fearless leader!_

_You can stop calling me that kid._

_Bite me._

I went into a nose dive right under Abby then I pushed off my broom, shot upwards and snagged the ball just before she was about to throw it. I grinned at her "Have fun pranking my friend." then dropped back onto my broom, spun around and shot it through the goal.

Right at the same moment Harry caught the snitch.

"Victory is mine." I grinned.

We lost but... victory is STILL mine.

_Shameless. _Rachel sighed. _Betting on your friends morals and your own money... against your own team._

_Mwahahaha!_

_sigh._

_

* * *

_

**Aimee: Oh no... the authoress got loose onto the streets.**

**Erin: With a hammer...**

**Maddie: Those poor civilians.**

**...**

**All: OH WELL! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sadists Always Win

**_Aimee: MWAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Erin: What's with you?_**

**_Aimee: I found the next chapter and stole it from the authoress!_**

**_Maddie: She'll have your head on a platter with hot sause!_**

**_Aimee: When she finds out probably so let's post this thing before she comes in!_**

**_Natalie: Review to pay for Aimee's probable hospital bill!_**

**_Abby: If you have a heart!_**

"So I suppose you want to be involved in this as well?" Hermione sighed one day as she brewed the polyjuice potion with Harry and Ron in the abandon girls bathroom.

"Huh?" I asked from where I sat on top of the sinks (Slash the entrance to the chamber of secrets! Spoilers!

"You're going to want some polyjuice potion aren't you?" Hermione asked.

I stared a minute "Hermione, I'm in Slytherin. Why would I need a disguise?"

"Oh right." Hermione muttered. "Sorry I forgot."

"Maybe I'm being too nice today then." I smirked.

"Well if you're not coming can I borrow your identity for an hour?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm still gonna want to be there!" I exclaimed. "We can't have two of me... plus you'd never be able to pull me off convincingly. You have to have that uh... natural talent for extreme sadism if you know what I mean."

"Good point" Ron grinned. "I definetly can't see Hermione trying to pretend to be you."

"Some would call that a good thing" Hermione sniffed.

"What do you think of that dueling club Lockhart's organized" Harry asked.

"I think I would like to kill him" I grinned sadistically. "And that is a perfect situation to try in. I could "accidently" aim a curse wrong and cause him to lose his voice for the rest of the year... or for the rest of his life."

Normally this would be the part where Hermione started talking about how Lockhart was a great wizard and all of his accomplishments but she had grown to realize whenever she did this she was endangering her life.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go see if my friends are destroying public property again, see you at the dueling club." I stood.

"Wait... again?" Ron asked.

I shrugged and trotted from the room.

* * *

I had a plan for this little dueling club, a plan to really make Lockhart look bad. I had even cleared it with Erin un like most of the things I usually do. She saw absolutely no problem with it. I probably would've done it regardless but whatever. All of my other friends were coming to partake in this event as well though I knew they would never do this if they didn't know exactly what I had planned.

First of course Snape kicked Lockhart's ass at dueling and we all got paired up to duke it out. I went head to head with Maddie because... I knew better than to ever try to duel Erin. No sane person would do that by choice. When the smoke cleared from the battle I saw my golden oppurtunity.

"Oh professor Lockhart!" I waved my hand in the air trying my best to think suck upish thoughts. "I have a suggestion."

"Yes what is it my dear?" He asked beaming.

Must. Maintain. Smile. "Well I had a thought. You see, with how uh... advansed this attacker seems to be I hardly believe that experience against our fellow classmates who are on the same level if not lower than us is going to prepare us. Personally I would like to recommend you duel a student."

Lockhart appeared baffled. "But Someone with my skill... I can hardly see that as a safe position for anyone, even very advansed wizards."

"Of course." I said making my voice sound so sweet I felt like gagging. "No one would want to question your obvious integrity. But I wouldn't mind volenteering. If it is for the good of my fellow students I would do anything to help."

Lockhart was totally won over by my "selfless" motivations and he beamed. "Well if you insist my dear. Come up to the stage. I will try to go easy on you for your well being."

"Oh don't feel the need to do that." I drew my wand. "I don't mind at all." Lockhart must of been the only one who didn't see my sweet smile slowly shift into one of demonic glee. Like I said he's airheaded as it comes. Everyone else did however and quite a few of them were snickering.

"Ten galleons on Parker." I heard Malfoy hiss from the sidelines.

"No bet." Adrian shook his head.

"On the count of three" Snape called obviously enjoying this sight as well. "One, two, three!"

Before Lockhart could open his mouth I shouted "Expelliarmus!" He flew back and his wand went flying. "Rictusempra!" he doubled over clutching his stomache. "Stupefy!" he was stunned. "And" I swished and flicked my wrist unable to keep my sadistic grin from my face. "Wingardium Leviosa." Lockhart came up from the ground and began flailing in the air under my curse. I just grinned up trying to maintain an innocent look.

"I _have _learned _so much _from your books" I said in a voice laced with sarcasm. "See kids, this is how you beat an advansed opponent. Don't give them time to open their annoying mouth. Life lessons I tell you."

All of the students jaws were dropped. Erin and my friends were doubled over in laughter.

Snape came forward his mouth twisted in a cruel smirk as we looked up at Lockhart "I think that's enough of your demonstration for today Ms. Parker.

I smirked "Yes of course professor Snape." I released the curse and Lockhart fell back to the ground "Woops, sorry sir. Lost control of the spell."

"Yes... well" Lockhart muttered looking quite flustered. "An excellent demonstration. As I said of course I went easy on you to demonstrate what even a student can do! Any of you can be master duelests as you see."

I smirked "Charmed professor. I turned to Snape. "Professor, maybe this would be less one sided if we had a student pair demonstrate."

"Yes maybe" Snape obviously enjoyed this humiliation of Lockhart. I had a feeling I would be on his good side for the rest of the year. "Potter, Malfoy. Come up here."

"That was freaking awesome" Maddie grinned when I came down.

"It wasn't that hard" I muttered. "God, how did that guy get through Hogwarts anyway?"

_"Nice one kid." _Rachel voice grinned._ "Very entertaining. God I wish I was here."_

_"We all do Rachel." _I sighed._ "We all do."_

_

* * *

_

**AIMEE!**

**Aimee: Crap I'm dead.**

**Erin: Hurry! Through the secret trap door!**

**Maddie: We have one of those.**

**Natalie: Apparently we actually have five.**

**Abby: We came prepared for author rampages.**

**Aimee: I'll take it. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Run Cold

_**Ok so I'd like to think this is a relativly intense chapter.**_

**_Aimee: Think, that's the key word._**

**_Erin: If you think she's really good enough_**

**_I'm going to call out the rabid undead chipmunks if you don't shut up._**

**_Maddie: PHANTOM!_**

**_I SAID SHUTUP (pushes big red button)_**

**_Aimee: She didn't even say anything about your writing skill_**

**_Undead chipmunk horde: GRHFNGMANDNEJF!_**

**_Abby: RUN FOR IT!_**

**_Natalie: AND REVIEW!_**

Following the events of the dueling club I took pride in being one of the only people who talked to Harry without running and cowering. I also took pride in haveing Lockhart avoid me everywhere I went.

If he saw me walking down the hall he would quickly turn and head in another direction, casting fearful/ angry glances over his shoulder. THis made things much easier for me in class and in everyday Hogwarts life.

As usual I had profited in places where Harry was being dragged down into a pit of despair and lonelyness like he usually is in every book. You would think after awhile people would start realizing he's the good guy but between each book it's like they all turn into ignorant jack asses again and forget all of Harry's previously amazing deeds and how he saved the school several times. He's just always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_"Most friends would comfort him" _Rachel sighed one day. _"Not you."_

"He shouldn't have talked to the snake" I shrugged. I was speaking out loud sense no one was around. Everyone had headed back to the dorm rooms but I had decided to take a little evening stroll through the castle.

_"Yes he shouldn't have saved that boys life." _Rachel muttered sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly."

There was a pause in our conversation as I rooted lazily through my potions book. Then:

_"Aimee. Don't move." _Rachel hissed.

"_What?" _I thought, freezing automaticly.

_"I know that I was joking before but I'm hearing another voice and it's in clear english... but it sounds like It's hissing." _Rachel whispered.

"What's it saying?" I muttered, staring at the ground.

_"Tainter of the pure blooded house I shall end you" _Rachel narroated. _"Any guesses?"_

I snapped the book closed "Damn it... time to go." I took off running down the hall at full speed, my arms pumping at my side, my heart pounding against my rib cage. Why me? Why me of all people for the love of God!?

I heard the sound of something slithering behind me. I was in the back of the castle, no one was around. I was alone.

_"You were cocky!" _Rachel snapped. _"Why were you such an idiot!"_

"You aren't helping!" I panted, rounding a corner. "Anything new on the voice?"

_"Nah, just repeating stuff about killing you." _

"Fan. Bloody. Tastic."

The hissing and slithering was getting louder behind me and I quickened my break neck pace.

"This thing isn't quitting is it!" I panted.

_"Nah, life sucks like that" _Rachel sighed.

"Thanks for the help Sherlock! I need to get to open air!"

_"Yeah I'd make that sooner rather than later."_

"JUST SHUTUP!"

Then, suddenly, I tripped, sprawling across the floor, sliding a few feet then coming up gasping. Feeling a presence right behind me I whirled, looking at the ground the whole time, sure not to look at reflective surfaces.

In my line of sight I saw a hige scally body looming right in front of me. I felt hot breath on my neck from above me.

"Rachel" I said steadily in attempt to keep my voice calm. "Translate for me."

_"Look up girl. Look into my eyes."_

"Like hell scaily. Go pick on someone else."

_"Do not avoid your __death. If not by my gaze you will die by my fang."_

"Oh will I?" I asked shakily.

_"Yes, you have tainted the slytherin house with filthy blood mudblood."_

"That phrase stopped insulting me long ago snakey."

_"Where is your wand oh brave girl?"_

I felt a grin spread over my face as I slowly reached into my pocket "As you said snakey, I'm a muggle born." I felt my fingers go around the hilt of my switchblade "And because of that I can hurt you so many more ways."

_"How is that?"_

"Like this bastard!" I flicked open the knife and blindly stabbed it into the snakes scaly body then pulled it back out before darting past the creature. I heard crys from behind me but I didn't once stop running till I'd found a balcony and launched myself into the air.

_"Good move kid" _Rachel sounded as relieved as me. _"Now do you see why you shouldn't be cocky."_

I swallowed hard as I wiped blood from my knife "Yeah, I see."

* * *

The ravenclaw prefect eyed me suspiciously when I ran up to their door "And what do you want slytherin?"

"I need..." I panted. "To speak to Erin... right now."

The prefect paused then said "She is busy and I don't think-"

"What about me?" Erin asked coming out of the door, her eyebrows raised.

"This Slytherin wants to speak to you." the prefect waved his hand dismisivly.

Erin looked past him and at me. She must've noticed how pale I looked because she said "I'll be back soon."

The prefect nodded once and dissapeared into the Ravenclaw dormetories.

When he was gone Erin turned to me looking worried "What happened Aimee?"

"Run in with snaky." I whispered, panting. "Erin, Voldemorts out to kill me and it's not looking too good."

* * *

**_Evil cliffy!_**

**_Aimee: HOW BOUT EVIL RODENTS! CAN YOU CALL EM OFF ALREADY!_**

**_...hmmm... nah._**

**_Erin: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!_**

**_Lot's of things... REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Catching Up

**_Okey dokey next chapter!_**

**_Aimee: After an eternity_**

**_Erin: After that cliffhanger_**

**_Maddie: After her usual procratination_**

**_Brook: After I go shopping._**

**_All: Huh?_**

**_Brook: MAKEUP!_**

**_Natalie: Sigh..._**

**_Abby: REVIEW!_**

"He's coming after you?" Erin stared at me. "How can you be sure?"

"The snake was talking all about how I'm tainting the pureblood house and stuff like that" I explained. "It was freakin creepy! Then I pulled out my switch blade, stabbed it int he side and took off, then-"

"Hold up" Erin stopped me. "Since when do you know parselmouth?"

"Oh I don't but Rachel was translating for me and-" I clapped a hand over my mouth realizing what I had just said. Erin's eyes widened even more than when I told her the snake was after me. I hadn't told anyone about Rachel's voice, not even Erin.

_"Brilliant kiddo, freakin brilliant" _Rachel muttered, sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I growled outloud before clapping a hand over my mouth again. _"Dang it! Rachel, mentally slap me!"_

_"Slap" _she deadpanned.

Erin stared at me for a long time before crossing her arms and gesturing with one hand. "Out with it Aimee. What are you hiding?"

I sighed deeply. "It started at Qudditch tryouts. Rachel's in my head. I'm not hallusinating, it's clear as day. She talks to me, comments on everything I freakin do. She can hear the snakes voice in English because she's a voice I guess." I shrugged. "To tell you the truth she get's kind of annoying."

_"Slap"_

_"Can it Rachel"_

Erin took in a shaky breath "Rachel's... alive?"

_"Nah, just leaching on to the kid for the time being."_

I was about to tell Rachel to let me handle this when I saw Erin jump like she saw a ghost "Rachel?"

"Wha..." I shook my head. "You... you just heard that?"

Erin nodded slowly.

"YOU MEAN YOU CAN MAKE OTHER PEOPLE HEAR YOU AND YOU HAVEN'T DONE THIS THE WHOLE TIME!" I demanded loudly. "AND I THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY!"

_"Well... you are crazy" _Rachel sighed.

"SHUT UP VOICE! Why haven't you done this before!?" I growled.

_"It takes to much energy talking out loud. Being in a person's mind is easier."_ Rachel explained.

"Dead people have energy?" Erin asked smirking. She was taking this whole, Rachel back from the dead thing very well.

_"Meh, to an extent. If I use to much it'll be hard to say much anything" _Rachel smirked.

"Yeah, that would be _horrible._" I rolled my eyes.

_"Shut up kid, I'm your superior."_

"You're also dead."

_"I'm also in your mind so deal with it!"_

"Damnit."

"Uh... Rachel..." Erin seemed slightly un comfortable. "About uh... that day..."

_"Don't sweat it bookworm, I was the one being reckless." _Rachel seemed kind of sad. _"Just let it go. It wasn't your fault... though I am suprise you let the kid take over. I thought for sure you would take the job."_

"She's as much the leader as me." I grinned.

"You know I hate that dang nickname Rachel" Erin growled.

Yeah that's another thing I guess I never mentioned. Rachel had nicknames for all of us, she hardly used our real names. I was kid, if you haven't figured that one out, Erin was bookworm, cause she always was reading, Maddie was Ipod cause she was always singing, Natalie was Flower girl because of her plant obsession, Abby was sugar for... obvious reasons, and Brook was airhead, you figure that one out.

_"Anyway, I've been making sure the kid doesn't kill herself with her own insanity." _Rachel sighed.

"You mean things could be worse?"

_"Uh huh."_

"Dear God."

"Oh will you too shutup! I _am _here you know!" I snapped.

_"No you aren't you're dead" _Rachel deadpanned.

"You're hilarious" I rolled my eyes.

_"I got to go now bookworm" _Rachel said brightly. _"Don't overwork yourself. Live a little. And keep this kid in line with those glares of yours."_

"Aw don't _encourage _that!" I whined.

"Will do." Erin grinned. "Bye... Rachel."

There was a long pause before I said "Huh, that was kind of awkward."

"Uh... Erin?" we turned to see the prefect from before standing behind us, looking at us oddly.

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

"I heard a third voice, is someone else here?" the prefect looked around.

"Now why would that be. As you can see, we are the only ones here." Erin said obviously.

"Maybe you're hallusinating" I suggested brightly.

The prefect glared at me "Watch your attitude Slytherin"

"God you don't have to be so venemous" I held up my hands in surrender. "It was a _joke_. Ever heard of a sense of humor? They sell them cheap at Walmart."

Erin sniggered then sighed "Aimee, get back to your dormitories... before you get into anymore trouble."

I saluted her "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**_Yea! GO FILLER CHAPTERS!!!_**

**_Aimee: Yup! She was too lazy to do anything else._**

**_Go die._**

**_Brook: HOLLISTER!_**

**_All: sigh... review!_**


	12. Chapter 12: On Edge

**_Holy crap I'm back!_**

**_Aimee: Wow, to what do we owe this pleasure oh great authoress?_**

**_Don't be sarcastic!_**

**_Erin: Not that it matters but we've been cooling our heels here for half a year and you haven't updated_**

**_Eh.. heheheh... yeah funny thing about that. I... well..._**

**_Maddie: The authoress got distracted by other fics and was lazy. Please forgive her._**

**_Yeah basically... but the story is back for awhile! I got inspired by the Seventh Harry Potter movie (Which is amazing) and I went on a writing binge. Plus I'm actually spell checking now... hurray!_**

**_Natalie: Oh gee... you ask to much of yourself._**

**_STOP BEING SARCASTIC!_**

**_Abby: yeah guys_**

**_All others: Stop being overly nice Abby._**

**_Brook: Insert dumb fashion reference here! And REVIEW!_**

* * *

It was after the incident with dear old snaky that I started to avoid the halls at night, at least alone. All previous self confidence I had had vanished. I did _not _want to be killed by snaky or paralyzed by him… her…

What gender is that thing anyway? And how do you tell on a snake anyway?

Anyway, back on topic: Erin didn't tell the others about the snake incident or Rachel. We decided to keep it our little secret. Why freak them out? Ever since Rachel had died all of them got worried when one of the group was in danger.

Plus I didn't want to risk them possible knowing that I was uneasy myself. I was supposed to be the fearless one who faced everything with a smirk. I like that reputation. It's fun to be feared and followed…

Wow, I just realized one of the reasons I'm in Slytherin.

The poly juice potion was completed not to long after the incident. Both Harry and Ron were due to come to the Slytherin common room that night so I decided to wait in the hall for them.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I turned at the voice of Percy Weasly. "You should not be wandering the corridors at night."

I smiled "Sorry Mr. Weasly. I'm waiting for some friends. I think they got lost on the way back to the common room. They're idiots like that."

Percy seemed taken aback, but happy by my "Mr. Weasly" comment. "Aren't you that Slytherin that's muggle born?"

"Indeed I am" I nodded. "You know, weird mix up in the sorting. I have no idea how that happened. I don't much keep to the Slytherin stereotypes though."

"Stereotypes?" Percy questioned.

"You know how everyone of them is a stereotypical jerk and every witch or wizard who went bad was in Slytherin." I said. "Funny isn't it, how that works?"

"A bit" he admitted.

Yeah, I'm questioning the logic behind the book! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME J.K. ROWLING!"

I saw Harry and Ron, or rather Crabbe and Goyle, stumbling down the hall, looking confused.

"Oh there my friends are" I sighed, crossing my arms. "I swear, they'd lose their way in an empty room. I'll make sure they get to the Slytherin Common room safely." I waved with a nice smile. "Nice talking to you. Keep up the good work!"

Percy nodded and told me to be careful before he left to go about his prefect duties.

Ron and Harry came up on either side of me, Ron staring at me in disbelief "How… did you do that?"

"Years of practice, sucking up and deceiving superiors into thinking I respect them" I beamed. "Lost?"

"Very" Harry nodded.

"To your credit, this place is a maze." I shrugged. "Now where is Malfoy?"

"Crabbe! Goyle! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Right on schedule" I smiled.

"Scary" Ron muttered.

"I see you found them" Malfoy eyed me. "What were you doing out here?"

"You don't need to know. Assume I was causing trouble." I grinned evilly.

"That's not hard" Malfoy muttered before he motioned for us to follow him towards the Slytherin common room.

"What's our new password again?" he wondered aloud. "Oh right: Pure blood."

"Such a misleading password" I sighed. "Behind these doors also lie half bloods and a muggle born."

"Mostly purebloods though" Malfoy said.

"Hey, don't go bad mouthing the half bloods too" I warned him. "Snape is a half-blood and so was Voldemort so it's probably best if you didn't insult them."

"What? "You know who" isn't a half blood." Malfoy disagreed.

"Is too!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Liar."

I wacked Malfoy over the head "Hey! Which one of us is the psychic who knows everything?"

"Ow" he rubbed the back of his head. "Whatever."

We stepped into the threshold of the ever so awesome Slytherin common room. I had grown to like the common room. It glowed green because it was under the lake and it was constructed with marble. It was seriously a badass area to study.

Harry and Ron looked around curiously and I elbowed Harry "Don't look like you've never seen this place before" I growled out of the corner of my mouth. Malfoy didn't hear.

"I have to show you something. One second. I'll go get it." He said, hurrying from the room.

"Pretty awesome down here isn't it?" I grinned.

"It's cold" Ron muttered.

"And a little creepy" Harry admitted.

"Why do you think I like it?" I grinned.

"Aimee!" Pansy squawked from over by the fire… god why couldn't she go home for Christmas this year? "I need help with something!"

"Be right there Pansy" I called before rolling my eyes. "Enjoy your chat with Malfoy boys. Get all the information you can because I sure won't help you." I hurried over to where Pansy was, staring quizzically at her 'Muggle Studies' textbook.

That class isn't mentioned much in the books you see but it's required until third year for all students to take. It was sort of trying to get them to be understanding but it didn't work much for the Slytherins. None of them wanted to study about Muggles.

As for me, Muggle studies was one of the only classes I didn't have to cheat or try to be good at. It was all stuff I knew automatically.

"I need help" she pleaded. "You know all about Muggles. Can't you help?"

I sighed "What's the assignment?"

"We have that 'Everyday tools' test after Christmas break. It sure is stupid how they give us homework over Christmas. Anyway I can't find any of the information from the book" she whined.

"I doubt you even tried" I sighed.

"Have too!"

"It would be more convincing if you didn't have to book upside down."

Pansy looked down at the book that lay upside down on her lap "Oops… h-how did that happen?"

I clapped a hand to my forehead "Ok, I'll help you but the information is right in the book. It's not that hard." I glanced back at Harry and Ron where they were conversing with Malfoy. It seemed to be going on fine. I sat down on the couch beside Pansy "Ok, give me the review."

"Uh… the first question is: what is the most often used muggle writing utensil?" she said.

"A pencil" I answered. "Though… I don't know… pens are used a lot too… but I would say pencil."

"Pencil" Pansy wrote it down. "Ok, what is the most common form of muggle entertainment."

"Because I know what our world has come to I'm going to say, bleeding your brains out in front of a TV." Pansy started to write down 'Bleeding' and I sighed "Just put TV Pansy."

She continued to ask the questions and I rattled of the answers. At this point all of the other Slytherins in the common room gathered around to take notes of their own. I was the official study source for Muggle studies.

"The muggle world is so weird." Pansy crossed her arms.

"No it isn't. It's normal. It's so normal that it can be dead boring." I grinned. "But we do have plenty of dangerous weapons. Now scoot. Read the book next time you lazies."

I got to my feet and walked back over to where Malfoy was still talking with Harry and Ron.

"They say the last time the chamber was opened, a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one is killed this time. As for me, I hope its Granger."

I wacked him over the head with my Muggle studies book "I'm going to break you of that habit Malfoy" I warned him. "Every time you say that word when I'm around I'm going to hit you harder. Especially when you're talking about someone dying and especially when it could be me or one of my friends."

Malfoy looked at me in surprise and my anger. Usually I didn't get too pissed off when he used the word. I just wacked him lightly over the head and told him to shut up. The snake really was making me antsy.

Malfoy hardly noticed Harry and Ron run from the room as they started to transform back into their old selves. He merely glanced back at the couch where they had been a moment before and asked "Where did they run off to?"

I shrugged and stalked over to the window, trying to make myself calm down.

"H-hey. What's with you?" Malfoy asked coming up behind me. "You're acting odd."

"I'm on edge because of all the muggle borns getting paralyzed." I shrugged. "Forget about it."

"But you're in Slytherin" Malfoy pointed out. "It's unlikely the heir will go after you."

"The heir is un happy I've tainted the blood of Slytherin so to speak." I muttered. "So yes, it is likely that I'm the muggle born he wants to kill."

Malfoy was silent for a moment before he shook his head "You don't know that. You'll be fine."

I glanced back at him over my shoulder "Maybe. I just have to be careful. Me and the rest of my friends. We're all endangered."

Malfoy nodded before muttering "I'm… sorry."

I smiled "Don't worry about it… actually do. I am going to break you of that dumb name calling habit."

"Good luck with that" Malfoy smirked.

"I always have a nice heavy book with me Draco" I warned.

* * *

**_Yup! I hope you liked!_**

**_Aimee: Revie to pay for the books that are used to hit dear Draco malfoy_**

**_Erin: We need alot of them!_**

**_Malfoy: I hate you sometimes_**

**_Aimee: I know. Go away _pure blood_._**

**_Abby: REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13: I dislike Valentine's Day

_**Ok, here's the next chapter! Told you I'm actually back...**_

_**Aimee: I must say, I'm shocked.**_

_**Erin: Wow, did you catch the irony there?**_

_**Maddie: Aimee overuses that line.**_

_**Abby: Yeah.**_

_**Aimee: Oh shutup**_

_**Natalie: HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**_

_**Brook: REVIEW!**_

I dislike Valentine's Day.

Really I don't need to explain why. You've probably guessed by now why someone like me would not like Valentine's Day. I hated the color pink, I hated all the lovey-dovey couples going around and I hated the stupid cupids flying around everywhere, delivering Valentines. They might have just been the most annoying flying things in the world… besides Brook.

Speaking of Brook, I think her IQ drops on Valentine's Day by about twenty or so points. Her IQ isn't that high to begin with you know so when her usual unintelligent dialogue is the reduced to sighing and swooning Jason's name over and over again, batting her eyes and staring dreamily off into space I was wishing for her previous rants about makeup and fashion.

Luckily it's easy to avoid Brook in a giant castle, especially when she can't hold concentration enough to avoid walking into a wall. All of us could avoid her easily as long as we stayed a mile away from the Hufflepuff common room. The library was a good place to go to avoid her. Brook was never seen there.

Obviously I wasn't the only one who thought about this because when I walked into the library, all of my friends were clustered in one corner of the library, save for Brook. Erin was ignoring Maddie as she pleaded for help on a paper for Potions and Natalie and Abby were studying for a Herbology test.

A Herbology test I had forgotten about until now but whatever. I would cheat- I mean study later.

"Sup." I waved, plopping down on an arm chair. "Avoiding Brook?"

"Obviously." Erin, Natalie and Abby said in unison.

Maddie was still trying to convince Erin to help her "Please? Just write one paragraph? Half a paragraph?"

"No." Erin said firmly.

"Well just let me look at yours!"

"Absolutely not."

"What about your notes?"

"No, you should have taken them yourself instead of sleeping through class."

"It was in the morning!" she whined. "I'm bad at staying awake in the morning! And it's dark in that room, I couldn't help it!"

"Too bad. You should have gone to bed earlier."

"It was Abby's fault! She had too much sugar at dinner!" Maddie insisted.

"Don't pin this on me" Abby pointed at Maddie without looking up from her textbook. "It was Aimee's fault. She did it for a laugh."

"Maddie dared me to" I said without missing a beat.

"Did not!" Maddie shook her head.

"Yes you did." Natalie sighed.

"See. Natalie never lies" I crossed my arms. "It's your fault Maddie."

Maddie pouted "No fair. Snape likes you" she stabbed a finger in my direction. "And Abby and Natalie take good notes and Erin knows everything! Where does that leave me?"

"Failing" I said bluntly.

Maddie banged her head down on the library table, over dramatically with a sigh. "I hate my life."

"Go walk around dark corridors I'm sure old snaky will find you" I muttered.

Erin shot me a glare "Not funny Aimee."

"Alright, alright" I held up my hands in surrender. "Sorry."

"You're in a bad mood today" Natalie speculated.

"I saw Lockhart walking down the hall with a giant box filled to the brim with Valentines letters and I realized that I fear for the future of the female gender." I muttered, throwing my head against the chair back. "I hate this holiday."

"It's not so bad" Abby disagreed, looking up from the Herbology book for the first time. "It gives people time to express their loves and feelings for each other." I snorted and she gave me a disapproving look. "Come on Aimee, just because you hate _romance _doesn't mean other people have to."

"She's got a point" Erin told me. "Maybe you should try being more cheerful."

"I'm in Slytherin. I should be a stereotypical jerk like the rest of them." I muttered.

"You're doing a bang up job of that." She told me.

Maddie raised her head from where it lay on the desk "You don't seem to mind Malfoy. I mean you hit him over the head with a book every day but you two seem to get along fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. "If I'm friendly that means I _like _someone?"

"No one said that" Erin told me.

"Don't use reverse psychology on me." I glared at her. "I don't think of him that way at all."

"I do." Maddie said.

"Yeah, you're also a Gryffindor and Muggle born, keep dreaming." I sighed. "Besides, you like every main character boy here."

"Yeah" she sighed and rested her cheek on her hand dreamily.

"Don't go Brook on me" I begged. "It's hard enough dealing with one."

"I'm not anything like Brook!" Maddie said, snapping out of her dazed state.

"You're right. You're much more tolerable" I patted her on the head. "Except when you're singing at three in the morning."

"See Maddie this is why you fall asleep in class" Erin told her.

Maddie banged her head down on the table again muttering how much she hated her life again.

"Oh, guys you're here." We turned to see Harry headed towards us. Clutched in his hands was a very familiar black diary. "Can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with the future" I told him. "So probably not but shoot."

"Ron and I found this diary in Moaning Myrtles bathroom." Harry held it up. "And we couldn't uncover anything in it. Hermione has tried dozens of disillusionment and revealing charms but nothing is working."

"Yeah, Hermione asked me earlier if I knew of one" Erin said. "And I don't know of any spell that could reveal what's in that diary."

Hey she's telling the truth technically.

"I know, that's what Hermione said" Harry nodded. "Then I was in the hall and those cupids tried to deliver a note to me- Aimee why do you look so evil?"

"Nothing" I muttered, scrunching up a piece of parchment, glaring into space. "I just really, _really, _hate those things."

"Aimee's a buzz kill" Erin clarified.

"Am not!"

"Are too. Continue Harry."

"Right… anyway, Ginny was around at the time and so was Malfoy. In the commotion, ink spilled over everything but the diary has nothing on it. Ron is no help and Ginny seems too terrified to speak to me."

"C-R-U-S-" Maddie started spelling out, only to be elbowed by Erin to shut up.

"Do you know what's up with the diary?" Harry asked.

I smiled knowingly at him "Maybe, maybe not. I'll never tell. Unless you get a few butter beers in me. Then I might."

"No you won't" Erin glared at me from over her book.

"Right" I corrected myself. "I won't. Don't even try."

"I should of known you'd be no help" Harry sighed. "Happy Valentine's Day by the way."

"Yeah." We waved as he walked away.

"Something tells me when people face their death in our later years at Hogwarts Harry won't be nearly as Blasé about the matter." I sighed.

"No, he will probably start hating us" Natalie agreed. "It's too bad. We don't mean to hurt them. We just can't tell them."

"Yeah." I glanced around the library where other couples sat together and groups of girls giggled madly.

Maddie slowly moved her hand towards Erin's bad where her notes were tucked away, glancing cautiously at Erin.

"Don't even think about it" Erin growled, without looking up from her book.

Maddie jerked her hand back in disappointment.

"I'm leaving" Erin sighed. "It's too noisy in this library." She walked up to me and pulled something from her bag. It was a mirror. She handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Just in case" she murmured. "Use this for corners if you're ever alone."

I paused before I nodded and took the mirror from her.

"_Bookworm takes care of you kid" _Rachel sounded like she was smiling.

"_She doesn't want someone else to die when she can prevent it" _I replied in my head before I rose to my feet. "All the lovey-dovey stuff in here is annoying me. I'm going to go for a walk."

"See you" Natalie and Abby waved. Maddie didn't. She was still buried in her misery at not being able to cheat on a Potions essay.

A cupid almost ran into me on my way out and I inconspicuously shocked it with a bit of lighting. It yelped and flew away.

I hate Valentine's Day.

* * *

**_Yay filler!_**

**_Aimee: Oh yeah, next chapter is the long awaited, mess around with Lockhart operation._**

**_Erin: Kind of like how we did operation matchmaker last year._**

**_Maddie: But even better because we're messing with Lockhart._**

**_Natalie: Who no one likes._**

**_Abby: Don't be so mean._**

**_All: Don't be so nice._**

**_Brook: I'm running out of fashion references... but REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Anti Gildroy Lockhart Club

_**Here's the next chapter everyone!**_

_**Aimee: My god...**_

_**Erin: What?**_

_**Aimee: I sense that it's time for a filler chapter!**_

_**Maddie: Hmm... if didn't know any better I'd say the authoress was too lazy to do something relevant to the plot and typed this out instead.**_

_**But it has beating up Lockhart so it's ok!**_

_**All: Sweet! Fine by me.**_

_**Brook: I like Lockhart!**_

_**Natalie: You also like Twilight.**_

_**Brook: So?**_

_**Aimee: Your opinion is instantly nullified because of that fact.**_

_**Brook: Aw...**_

_**Abby: REVIEW!**_

* * *

"I have called this meeting today!" I began in a loud voice. "To discuss a new operation for this year!"

"Ever notice how whenever we make these little clubs and operations we're the only ones involved in them?" Natalie ventured. "Minus Brook of course."

"Yeah? How about we try getting more people in on these things?" Maddie suggested.

"How about- shut up" I glared at her. "This is just one of my spontaneous ideas and you're all required to be in on it because I say so."

"Don't become a dictator on us" Abby sighed.

"Don't be so nice" I stabbed a finger commandingly in her direction.

"She's right Aimee" Erin said bluntly.

I ducked my head "Yes ma'am… but anyway, since it is Valentine's Day, that holiday that I hate so much, and I've seen Lockhart looking so unbearably cheerful day I decided that I wanted to ruin this day for him."

"Why does she hate him more than life itself again?" Abby whispered.

"Aimee is a crazy sadist with a blood lust for anyone who smiles constantly." Erin told her pointedly.

"And you all have to deal with it!" I slapped my hand down on the podium in front of me.

Little known fact: The room of requirement has been very helpful to us whenever I want to call these spontaneous meetings.

"So the plan is" I continued. "We play pranks on Lockhart all day without being seen so that he has no one to place the blame on."

"This sounds more fun than Operation Matchmaker." Maddie grinned broadly. "I'm with Aimee. I hate Lockhart. I don't mind happy people, I just hate happy _arrogant _people."

"Maddie you are arrogant" I blinked.

"Am not!"

"When it comes to your singing? Yes you are."

Maddie sighed "Maybe…"

"He's taking credit for stuff he didn't do" Abby shrugged. "So I guess he deserves it."

"Yeah, I'm with Abby." Natalie nodded.

"I'll admit, every time I see his face I want to deck him" Erin said. "So I approve this endeavor."

"Which makes it law" I proclaimed. "Erin my advisor has seconded my proposition!"

"I think you're taking this just a little bit too seriously." Natalie told me.

"Silence! I am not!" I yelled.

"_I think Flower girl has a point." _Rachel sighed.

"_Go away annoying voice."_

"_Never."_

"We shall pair up." I said. "Accept Erin will go alone because she's good at that."

"Awesome" Erin stood to her feet. "Catch you guys later."

"I'll go with Abby" Maddie grabbed the blonde girls arm. "I have an idea."

"Does this have to do with a sugar rush" Abby whimpered.

Maddie cackled madly and dragged Abby from the room.

"Guess that leaves you with me" I jumped down from my podium and landed beside Natalie.

She smiled and stood to her feet "Cool. Just don't go too crazy Aimee."

"Do I ever?" I smirked.

* * *

"Maddie? Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"But you know I'll crash afterwards."

"It is a small sacrifice for a greater cause Abby."

"It's not a great cause. We're pranking someone and-"

"Silence Abby. You are too nice for your own good." Maddie drew a fistful of pixie sticks from her robe and ripped off the tops. "Bottoms up my dear."

"What's the plan again?" Abby asked.

"You go into a sugar rush. I lock you in Lockhart's room for about ten minutes and we'll see what the damage is." Maddie grinned.

"But what if he comes in?"

"He won't. He's too busy accepting his Valentines today." Maddie promised, thrusting the pixie sticks towards Abby. "Come on. You can do it."

Abby sighed and reluctantly took the pixie sticks, dumping them into her mouth. Maddie pushed her into Lockhart's room and locked the door tight. A minute later the crashing and banging was heard beyond the door along with cries for more sugar. Maddie leaned back against the door in satisfaction and started to keep time.

* * *

Erin smiled and hummed to herself as she proceeded to load every book by Lockhart into a net and stuff them into a wooden cart to hide them. No one was in the library at the moment. She had set off a stink bomb from the Weasly twins and everyone had evacuated. Now, with her nose plugged, she finished loading the rest of Lockhart's book into the crate and pushed rolled it out of the library.

She stopped with the crate near Lockhart's office and pulled out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." The net full of books rose up from the crate. Erin moved them up to hang on the rafters of the roof so that they hung just outside Lockhart's window. She then took out a sign from the bottom of the crate, on which was inscribed: _BULLSHIT_ In capital letters.

She flew up to the net and hung the sign on the front. Upon looking into the window of the class room she saw a blur darting all around, knocking over desks, shelves and picture frames alike and making a real mess of the room. It looked like a tornado had been released on Lockhart's office accept worse.

It was Abby on a sugar rush.

Erin watched for several minutes in amusement until Abby, obviously completely overcome by sugar intake, smashed right through the window of the office and shot off like a bullet from the castle.

"Crap!" she heard Maddie call. The short brunette scrambled into the wrecked room and clambered out the window, joining Erin in the air. "Crap, I lost Abby."

"She went in that direction" Erin pointed.

Maddie sighed "A few too many pixie sticks."

"You're an evil girl. Now let's get her back before she causes permanent damage to herself or others." Erin patted Maddie on the head.

Maddie ducked her head "Right… good plan."

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Natalie asked.

"I've got a two part plan." I smirked. "First, we replace Lockhart's Valentines with a bunch of hate mail. Second we make a little deal with Peeves."

"Yeah but Aimee" Natalie said. "Where are we going to get the hate mail to replace all those Valentines?"

I opened up the bag slung over my shoulder that was filled to the brim with black envelopes.

"Uh…" Natalie stared. "Where did you get all these?"

"I wrote them when I was bored."

Natalie blinked "My god you have a lot of time on your hands."

"Indeed" I agreed. "Now this is a few less than he has but I'll just duplicate some of them."

"Ok, and what about the thing with Peeves?"

"I'll ask him to prank Lockhart a lot." I shrugged. "He'll do it. He loves that kind of stuff."

"Great. So faze one first then?" Natalie asked. "How are we going to get that gigantic box away from him?"

"Distraction." I smirked. "And this part involves you."

Natalie smacked her forehead "This will be good."

"Now remember to be cute and innocent" I said, shoving Natalie towards the greenhouse where Lockhart was talking to an obviously annoyed professor Sprout.

"Why can't you do this again?" she asked, looking back at me with pleading eyes.

I crossed my arms "Do you really think I can pull of cute and innocent?"

"Good point. Not in a million years." Natalie strode off to interject in the conversation. "Oh hello Professors." She said, making her voice sickly sweet. "Professor Sprout I hate to interject in this conversation but I simply _must I _speak with Professor Lockhart."

I never thought Sprout could look so freaking relieved. She nodded quickly and hurried away. Once she was out of sight I hurried over to where Lockhart's box of Valentines sat right outside the Greenhouse and opened it up. I made a face at all the frilly hearts and pink envelopes, adorn with wings, that filled the box and dumped them all onto the ground. Then I filled the box with my black, hate mail, duplicating some of them to make even more.

In the Greenhouse I heard a nauseating conversation between Natalie and Lockhart about… gag… love potions. I'm glad I can never pull off cute and innocent or else I would have to do _that_.

"Oh and professor what book of yours would you most recommend?" Natalie was asking.

"Why I'll take you to the library and show your right now my dear."

"Uh…"

But Lockhart was already showing her out the door. I quickly shoved the rest of his Valentines in my bag and ducked behind the greenhouse wall. Lockhart took his box as he left and guided a flustered looking Natalie towards the castle. She looked back over her shoulder in desperation and I grinned and waved at her.

"_Traitor!" _she mouthed.

I shrugged and hefted my heavy bag over my shoulder and headed for the Whomping Willow.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I said, raising my wand. I levitated the bag and through it into the passage in between its roots that led to the shrieking shack. They could decay there.

Satisfied I hurried back to the castle to rescue Natalie.

When I got the library I found the whole group of my friends standing there, looking satisfied. Well… Abby didn't. Abby was unconscious in between Maddie and Erin.

I raised an eyebrow "What happened to-"

Erin and Maddie glanced down at Abby and then back to me "Don't ask."

"You got rid of Lockhart?" I asked Natalie.

"Well you see" Natalie smiled. "Erin was a step ahead of us and she already made a deal with Peeves to prank Lockhart while he was here in the library. When I showed up with him here and he saw that every last one of his books was missing Peeves chased him out and all the way to his room."

"Where he is sure to find all of his books outside his window and a wrecked office, courtesy of Abby." Erin finished.

"Oh so that's what happened." I looked down at the unconscious girl.

"Yep" Maddie nodded.

We all stopped as we saw Lockhart run back past the library looking utterly distraught and flustered as Peeves was still chasing him. We watched him go by before I smirked.

"I'd say that was a success."

My friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Aimee: Being a bully and taking advantage of people is fun._**

**_Yes it is._**

**_Erin: And you're our leader... why again?_**

**_Maddie: We don't know._**

**_Natalie: You'd think we'd pick someone with morals._**

**_Aimee: I'm not evil! I have many good qualities! I once saved an orphan kitten from a terrible storm._**

**_Abby: Because it had rabies and you wanted to set it on your enemies._**

**_Aimee: That is irrelevant_**

**_Brook: Why is that kitten foaming at the mouth?_**

**_Maddie: Run for it!_**

**_Erin: And review!_**

**_Aimee: Or the demon kitty shall be set on you!_**

**_Brook: Hey that rhymed!_**

**_All: ..._**


	15. Chapter 15: The Library

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL! Here's the deal, my grandmother's house doesn't have internet and I'm leaving wendsday so this is my last update before I leave. i'll update as soon as I get back._**

**_In other news: I GOT MY FIRST FLAME ON BOOK 1 OF THIS STORY! I'M SO EXCITED!_**

**_Honestly, I don't know how you people read past the first few chapters of my story. It was pretty bad back then._**

**_Aimee: Crap, she's being humble. This is a problem._**

**_Oh shutup._**

**_Erin: REVIEW!_**

"The Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor is today" Malfoy said conversationally. "Want to give me advice on where to place my bets?"

"No" I said.

"I hope Hufflepuff wins" Malfoy said. "Even if they are all duffers."

"Of course you hope Hufflepuff wins." I sighed.

"Who are you betting for?"

"Nice try Malfoy." I snapped my Potions book closed. "But I actually I'm not betting."

"Yeah right." Malfoy scoffed. "You always bet on the Quidditch games."

"I'm. Not. Betting." I repeated. "No joke."

"That's not like you" he crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"I'm going to be cryptic and say 'You'll see'" I replied mysteriously. "It's noisy in here. I think I'll go to the library."

"The games about to start" Malfoy reminded me. "You'll be late."

"I don't feel like watching today." I shrugged. "Too many people. I have a headache and I really can't stand the noise right now. Tell me how it goes" I patted him on the shoulder and hefted my bag over my arm.

On my way to the library I ran into Jason, Brook's boy friend.

"Oh hello" he smiled kindly. "You're Brook's friend right?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Are you looking for her?"

"Well not r-" I started to say but Jason was already going.

"She's in the library if you need her." He told me.

I stared at him "Brook in the library? Are you high?"

Jason looked puzzled.

"I mean are you crazy" I corrected myself.

"I know she isn't very interested in books" Jason shrugged. "But she has taken a liking to Lockhart's books. She was looking for another copy of one she lost."

I smacked my forehead "I still can't believe that."

"That she can stand those things?" Jason asked.

"No, that she can read." I smiled. "Thanks. I'm heading that direction anyway. I'll know what section to avoid. Enjoy the game!"

In the library I saw Brook standing in the aisle where Lockhart's books had been relocated, doing her makeup, gazing into a hand held mirror. She saw me in the reflection "Hi Aimee!" she beamed. "Why aren't you at the game?"

"Headache." I replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. Can I help?"

"Yeah, don't talk. Your voice is too high pitched." I sighed before grinning. "Kidding Brook. I'm sarcastic remember?"

"I don't get sarcasm" she pouted.

"I know" I rolled my eyes. "Listen if you need help reading the titles on the book cover I will be over there" I gestured to the other side of the library.

"Ok I will- Hey!" Brook suddenly realized I had just insulted her intelligence but I was already too far away for her to bother following. She quickly went back to perfecting her makeup.

With a sigh I sank into a chair and flipped open my Defense against the Arts book.

"_You're oddly studious for one who has a headache." _Rachel told me.

"_The silence helps and ever since Erin terminated homework help I've had to study a bit. Plus Lockhart's books are good for a laugh." _I replied. _"Hey Rachel? Can voices read?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How does that work?"_

"_I see through your eyes." _Rachel told me._ "They are not just yours."_

"That's what makes you so creepy Rachel" I sighed out loud.

"_Thank you, I-" _Rachel stopped suddenly. _"Aimee…"_

"What?" I asked.

"_Speaking of voices I'm hearing a familiar one." _

I froze _"Is it hissing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is it talking about killing muggle borns?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is it dear old snaky?"_

"_Bingo."_

I felt like hitting myself. How could I be so stupid? I didn't bet on the game because I knew it would be canceled. It was canceled because _Hermione was petrified! _In the _library_!

How could I have forgotten that? All I had been thinking about was the money I didn't get to bet! God I'm so _stupid_!

"Start narrating Rachel" I muttered under my breath, getting to my feet and pulling out my wand.

"_Right_" Rachel said grimly.

* * *

Erin scanned the crowd with her eyes. The others were here, save for Brook and Aimee. She didn't care where Brook might be wandering around. Maybe she was off with her boyfriend. But where was Aimee? She spotted Malfoy in the crowd as they pushed and shoved to get into the stadium and she made her way to him.

"Hey!" she poked him in the shoulder. "Malfoy. You seen Aimee?"

"Oh it's you" Malfoy shook his head. "She's not here. She said she had a head ache so she went to the library."

"Oh ok then she…" Erin trailed off. "Library? You said the library right?"

"Uh… yeah" Malfoy nodded slowly.

"Damn it. Aimee you idiot!" Erin muttered.

"Wait what's wrong?" Malfoy asked.

Erin just shook her head and in a single bound she was in the air and speed towards the castle.

How could Aimee have forgotten?

* * *

I swallowed and pressed myself up against a book case, mirror in hand. Rachel had begun narrating for me.

"_Blood. I smell blood. I smell filthy muggle blood." _She said in a hissing voice. _"Two Mud bloods."_

"Two?" I whispered. "What? There's Hermione but…" I trailed off.

Very cautiously I used the mirror to peak around the corner. I saw Hermione standing behind another book shelf, also holding a mirror in her hand, her face pale. She saw me across the way and she mouthed something at me. A name.

'_Brook'_

I drew in a sharp breath. No… Brook. Brook was in here and she didn't know! The other muggle born!

I saw Brook through the reflection, standing at the other side of the library, still fiddling with her makeup mirror. Suddenly her eyes widened and she screamed, the mirror slipping from her hand. A moment later she froze and dropped like a stone to the ground with a soft thump. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop a cry from creeping up my throat. I heard the sound of slithering and I saw something scaly rounding the corner. I ducked behind the book shelf in time, Hermione didn't. She fell just like brook, frozen.

The hand over my mouth squeezed my jaw so hard it hurt and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to keep my breathing steady. He couldn't find me. He had only mentioned two Muggle borns. He couldn't find me.

"_The voice is going away" _Rachel whispered. _"It's getting softer… it's gone." _I was still frozen against the bookshelf.

"_It's gone Aimee" _Rachel told me again.

I still couldn't move. I remained against the bookshelf, my eyes squeezed tight. A hand suddenly grasped my wrist and I jumped, but still did not open my eyes.

"Ms. Parker, shouldn't you be down at the field?"

Snape… oh thank god.

I opened my eyes and looked up at my potions teacher, my mouth moving up and down as I tried to get my tongue to work. "I…I…"

"What happened?" he asked.

I gave up on trying to make words and I pointed instead, past the bookshelves to where Hermione and Brook both lay petrified.

Snape swept past me towards them both and I put a hand back over my mouth to stop myself from screaming from frustration. I watched as he bent down and inspected both of them before rising to his feet again.

I managed to speak again "Th-they're both just petrified right? Not dead?"

"Neither of them are dead." He told me. "Did you witness this?"

"I didn't… really see anything" I said cautiously. "I was in the library and I heard a scream and I saw Brook drop. I hid behind the book shelf because I am… muggle born. I don't know who it was… sir." I swallowed.

"Aimee?" Erin appeared in the library door and ran towards me. "What are you doing here? You know that-" she stopped upon seeing Professor Snape. "Professor, sorry. Has something happened?"

"Two more people have been petrified," Snape informed her.

"Two?" Erin looked confused and she turned to me. "Aimee, who?"

"Hermione" I told her. "And… Brook."

"Brook?" Erin breathed. "Sh-she's just petrified right?"

I nodded as that was really all I could manage right now.

"I will be back" Snape walked quickly towards the door. "We will get them to the hospital wing and alert the head master of the matter." He paused. "You may wait here if you wish."

Erin and I nodded. When Snape was gone I immediately started to spew.

"I'm sorry Erin, I completely forgot about the snake! I didn't even think about it! Then I heard the hissing… or Rachel did rather and I couldn't do anything. And Brook… Brook…" I gritted my teeth and choked back tears of panic.

Calm down Aimee" Erin told me firmly. "Yes, you were an idiot but Brook would have been petrified anyway if you hadn't come here. That isn't your fault. But you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I know" I murmured.

"Brook will be alright now. She'll be safe in the hospital wing. Nothing will happen to her there" Erin patted my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Shell shocked" I murmured. "But I'm fine."

We were lucky Brook wasn't dead.

The problem was what if one of us got the ax… what if _I _got the ax? It didn't seem so unlikely.

* * *

**_I'm enjoying adding a little danger to these books. Just wait till the last few books._**

**_Aimee: What happens in the last few books?_**

**_MWAHAHAHA!_**

**_Erin: Happy things I'm sure._**

**_Maddie: Obviously._**

**_I'd like to thank Just For Flames for their flame on book one. Though why they didn't just flame me on their normal account I'm not sure. Oh well._**

**_Brook: I'm petrified!_**

**_Natalie: Try to stay that way._**

**_Abby: REVIEW!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Family

**_I don't have time to talk. I have to give my brother back his charger. ENJOY!_**

None of us were related by blood except for having that of a muggle in us. By me, Erin, Natalie, Maddie, Abby and Brook were like sisters. There was a strange sort of bond between us. All of us had strange powers that no one else had. We were orphans. We had been through terrible things in the past. I wasn't even sure what made us so instantly close. But when one of us got picked on the bully would answer to all of us.

So even if Brook was annoying all of us looked pale and grim in the hospital wing later that day, sitting around her.

"She'll be fine" Maddie murmured. "They'll get her the mandrake juice and she'll be back to normal."

We all nodded in silence. Ron and Harry where sitting by Hermione who lay in the bed next to Brook's.

"You didn't see anything?" Harry asked me.

"No" I shook my head. "I didn't."

"You're sure?" Ron persisted.

"I said I didn't!" I snapped. "Stop asking me about it!" At Harry and Ron's surprised expressions I sighed "Sorry… I'm a little bit antsy. I've been on edge lately."

"Its fine" Harry murmured. He was having a hard time being cheerful himself. Both he and Ron had grim expressions like we did.

We were silent for awhile before Natalie attempted to lighten the mood "Remember when Brook came to the orphanage?"

"Yeah, talk about hard to keep the attention of" Maddie grinned.

"I don't" I muttered. "As you may remember, I was the last of us to come to the orphanage."

"That's right!" Abby laughed. "You were!"

"You were so quiet back then" Erin grinned. "And shy. I think Rachel freaked you out."

"We all did" Natalie disagreed. "She found the whole thing overwhelming."

"You guys were crazy to me back then" I admitted with a smile.

"And now she's the craziest of us all!" Maddie crowed.

Yeah, I remembered the day I came. It seemed like a long time ago…

"_Don't be afraid Anna" the woman told me, patting me on the shoulder. "You'll make friends here."_

"_It's Aimee" I muttered under my breath._

"_Oh of course. How silly of me" she laughed softly. "I'm so forgetful sometimes."_

_Yeah, I noticed. That was the tenth time she called me Anna._

_Inside the building was a living area, complete with couches and a fireplace. There were boys and girls in the common area. This orphanage housed both genders as I had heard it. Some were scattered about talking. A group that caught my eye was a group of six girls in a far corner, who seemed to be keeping to themselves._

"_Newbie" I saw one with short brown hair that had a book propped on her knee nudge a girl with dark skin to her right._

_The black girl nodded and met my gaze. I turned away quickly. A boy who had been chatting with two friends near the door, came up to me as soon as the woman who ran the place left._

"_Hey you," he said in a voice that I didn't find to be at all friendly. "So you're new? What happened to your parents?"_

_I flinched slightly but I said nothing. I just glared at the boy in silence._

"_Hey, I asked you a question." He took a step closer to me and stood so he was almost nose to nose with me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a short girl from the group in the corner, with dirty blonde hair start to get up but the black girl shook her head once._

"_Are you stupid or something?" the boy asked._

"_No" I replied through my teeth. "That's why I don't want to talk to you. Your idiocy might be contagious."_

_Others in the room 'ooed' at the insult and I saw the black girl smirk._

"_You little-" The boy grabbed my arm and my eyes flashed. A shudder ran up my body as I shocked him. He yelped and stumbled back, clutching his tingling wrist. "Y-you're a freak! You're a freak like those other ones. They're just crawling all over!"_

_At this statement the other children in the room shot each other glances and hurried out. I glared after them scathingly._

"_Hey kid."_

_I turned to see the only ones who had remained were the members of the corner group. The black girl was the one who had spoken._

"_I'm not a kid" I frowned. "I must be your age."_

"_How old are you?" the girl challenged._

"_Nine." I crossed my arms._

_The girl frowned "What month is your birthday?"_

"_April." I said._

"_Mines August!" the girl grinned. "So I _can _call you kid because I'm older than you!"_

_I glared at her and she laughed, sticking out her hand "I'm Rachel. Don't be so angry kid."_

"_It's that other stupid boy." I muttered. "And the other kids."_

"_Yeah, they're too normal. They all have sticks up their backs" Rachel agreed. "We're the cool ones. We're like you."_

"_Like me?" I asked warily. "How?"_

"_We have powers" the girl with short brown hair said. "You do too right?"_

"_I…" I stared at her in surprise. "Yeah."_

"_Well so do all of us." Rachel lead me over to a couch and pushed me down. "Let me guess. There was some sort of traumatic experience that took away your parents and during that you're power came out. Am I right?"_

"_Y-yes" I was a little freaked out by how forward this girl was. "That's right."_

"_It happened to all of us." Rachel straightened and clapped her hands together. "Introduction time! I'm Rachel and I control air." She pointed to the girl with short brown hair. "That's Erin, she controls water." She pointed to the girl with dirty blonde hair. "That's Abby, she's faster than lightning." She continued to list off the others. "Maddie controls fire, Natalie controls plants and Brook can turn invisible." She turned to me. "So what do you do?"_

"_Lightning" I replied. "I can make lighting."_

"_Badass" Rachel grinned and clapped me on the shoulder. "As I said, you're one of us. We're our own little group here at the orphanage. We'll take care of you and you'll take care of us. You don't have a choice to not."_

"_Yes, it's your destiny" Maddie piped dramatically, waving her fingers around for effect._

"_Uh… ok…" I said slowly._

"_You'll get use to it" Natalie reassured me with a smile._

_Hey, I wasn't completely reassured but it didn't look like Rachel or any of the other girls were going to give me a choice._

I had been overwhelmed at first but I gradually molded into the group. They became my family and my best friends. None of us had a family of our own any more after all. We were all as close as sisters, fighting sometimes, but still caring for each other.

Rachel was always the leader. When she died I was surprised they had picked me to be the new appointed one. I was the newest to their group after all. They would have picked Erin if she had not denied the request. She didn't want to take Rachel's place. I didn't either but once again I really didn't have a choice.

But I was the leader and the fact that one of my friends… my family had been hurt was eating at me. Why hadn't I jumped out to get her away? I was afraid for my own life.

"Earth to Aimee" Erin waved a hand in front of my face.

I jerked out of my dazed state and looked around "Where are the others?"

"They left to eat dinner. Want to go?" Erin asked.

"Not hungry." I shook my head. "What about Harry and Ron?"

"They went to Hagrid's" Erin answered. "Want to go?"

"We'll catch up at them at the forest" I murmured. "I want to stay here a little longer."

Erin smiled at me and sat back down beside me "Ok. I'll wait too."

We were family. We stuck together… we hurt when one hurt. That's what family is.

* * *

**_Yeah Flashbacks! REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Who's the Mother

**_Here's the next chapter! I'm having issues with my lap top right now so updates have been slugish._**

**_Aimee: This chapter has SPIDERS!_**

**_Maddie: EW!_**

**_Right you are Aimee. Giant hairy spiders that want to eat people._**

**_Erin: Review or they'll eat you._**

Erin and I headed to the forest later that night to catch up with Harry. The others were too tired, or too grim to go with us but I wanted be involved in every element of the plot I could. It was dark when we left and we arrived near Hagrid's house as he was being escorted out by the Minister of Magic to Azkaban. Poor guy. I really felt bad for him. I had no idea what it might be like in that prison.

Dumbledore also emerged, showing no sign of sadness at his removal from the school. Seriously, when you remove the most powerful wizard from the school you can't expect things to go well. Then again it was Lucius Malfoy doing this so I guess that was his point.

Moments later Harry and Ron emerged from the house to follow the spiders.

"I don't like spiders much" Erin commented.

I stared at her "Then why are you coming?"

"Because you'll do something stupid if I don't"

I smacked my forehead "Probably."

We flew after Ron and Harry, keeping cover in the trees for awhile as they walked. It wasn't until they were getting close to where we knew Aragog would be that we dropped down on either side of them.

"Hiya guys." I grinned.

Harry and Ron both jumped, yells of surprise leaping from their mouths.

"Oh come on" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Aren't you used to it by now?"

"Not when we're in the middle of the Forbidden Forest!" Ron squeaked, his voice cracking. "You could have been a werewolf or worse! Why do you have to sneak up on us like that?"

"It's a habit" I sighed. "Sorry."

"Yeah don't mind her" Erin said.

Ron and Harry jumped again. I guess Erin had been so quiet they hadn't noticed her walking beside them.

"Sorry" she apologized. "I kind of figured you saw me."

"Anyone else want to pop out?" Harry asked irritably.

"Not unless one of our friends followed us no." I shook my head.

We followed the spiders in silence for a moment before Harry asked "Something bad is going to happen isn't it? You always come along when something bad is going to happen."

"You can't just accept that I'm here for moral support?" I asked hopefully.

Both Ron and Harry shook their heads.

I sighed "Of course something's going to happen. You're following a trail of spiders into the Forbidden Forest. Do you think they're going to lead you to a clearing of butterflies?"

"That would be nice" Ron said mournfully. "I don't like spiders."

"I don't mind them" I crushed one with my foot. "If they were roaches however, count me out."

"Roaches can't bite you though." Ron objected.

"But they scurry… and they're disgusting…and…" I shuddered. "Ugh… I just hate them."

"Where do you suppose these spiders _do _lead then?" Harry wondered.

"We'll see won't we?" I answered cryptically.

Harry sighed and Ron looked around nervously.

I inspire such confidence in the main characters, don't I?

We entered the clearing where both Erin and I knew Aragog was about to appear. There was a rustle and cracking in a cluster of cob web type material. Ron whimpered as one, large, hairy leg emerged from the roots.

"Yuck" Erin muttered, making a face.

The great spider rose out from his home. He was absolutely gigantic but he moved so slowly that he didn't scare me. I was just waiting for all of the tiny ones to come out.

The tiny ones that are about the size of Rottweiler's… so really they're huge.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" the old, gravelly voice asked.

"We're friends with Hagrid." Harry said quickly.

"Hagrid has never brought friends in to the forest" Aragog said, his old voice laced with suspicion.

"He's in trouble" Harry explained, rushing to get the words out so that the acromantula wouldn't eat him. "Up at the school there have been attacks. They say Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets like he did before."

"That's a lie" Aragog rumbled. "Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets."

"Then…" Harry said slowly. "You're not the monster."

"No." Aragog said. "The monster was born inside the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler. When he was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

"Then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?"

"We do not speak its name" Aragog murmured. "It is an ancient creature that we spiders fear above all others."

"Harry" Ron whimpered looking up. Harry shushed him. He turned to Erin for console instead. I guess he knew I wasn't going to help.

"Erin."

Erin shook her head her face tilted down "I am _not _looking up."

"What is it?" Harry snapped.

Ron pointed to the tiny giant spiders that were descending from the trees above us.

"Ah well… thank you" Harry sputtered. "We'll just… er… go."

"Go?" Aragog asked. "I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid under my command but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst" Aragog began to decend back into his home as the spiders began to land. "Goodbye friends of Hagrid."

"Can we panic now?" Ron whimpered.

"Uh I know this is a bad time" I said. "But I just wondered. Who is the mother?"

The others stared at me.

"Well I'm just saying, where would he find another giant spider in the forbidden forest and where is she now?"

"Does this really matter Aimee?" Erin asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm curious" I crossed my arms.

"We're about to be eaten!"

"Alright, alright, I'll just say the mother is Shelob and be satisfied" I sighed as the spiders were about to close in on us. "Everyone duck."

"Wha?" Harry and Ron started to ask.

"Do it!" Erin grabbed both of their arms and pulled them to the ground.

A shudder rippled through my body as a shock wave flew out, knocking back the spiders several feet, killing some of the smaller ones.

"Why does she always wait till the last minute to do something useful?" Ron demanded.

"Shut up! I'm always useful when it comes to moral support" I protested.

"No you aren't." Erin muttered.

"Ok I'm not, I suck, you happy?"

"Very."

The spiders were beginning to recover. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light as a car flew into view, running over several of the spiders.

Haha… die spawns of Shelob.

Ok, enough with the Lord of the Rings references. The last thing we want is a crossover.

Erin and I couldn't fit in the car so we instead took to the air as Harry and Ron clambered inside and stepped on it. Some spiders still dangled from strings in the air and I took pleasure from cutting them down with my switchblade and laughing as they splattered on the ground.

"Ew." Erin commented.

"I never knew you were afraid of spiders." I smirked.

"No, and if you know what's good for you you'll forget the fact entirely." She said dangerously.

"Right" I laughed nervously.

We regrouped with Harry and Ron at the edge of the forest where they proceeded to yell at me. Not Erin, me. Because it's always my fault that these things happen.

"Why didn't you tell us we were going to be eaten?" Ron demanded.

"You weren't eaten" I sighed. "You were _almost _eaten. There's a very big difference."

"Still you could have told us what was going to happen" Harry crossed his arms.

"You were going into the Forbidden forest Harry. Did you really think the trip would be uneventful?" I raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell you anything! Zip! Deal with it!"

"See Aimee" Erin smirked. "This is what happens when you tell people that you know everything is going to happen to them. They bother you forever about it. Sucks doesn't it?"

I glared at her "Ok shut up! You don't need to remind me. I have to live with the consequence everyday with these two constantly badgering me" I stabbed a finger in their direction.

"Hermione is petrified because of this" Harry said angrily.

"So is Brook! You don't think I feel bad about that?" I snapped, nose to nose with Harry. "I. Can't. Tell. You. Anything. Get it through your head. You'll always be able to figure it out without me!"

"Not before people get hurt" Harry murmured.

"That isn't my problem" I hissed before leaping into the air and speeding back to the castle feeling like a jackass who really should be in Slytherin.

* * *

**_Aimee: I still want to know who the mother of all those spirders are._**

**_Erin: He might produce asymetically._**

**_Maddie: What?_**

**_Natalie: It means it doesn't need to involve a girl. _**

**_Abby: You're screwing up my perception of the bird and the bees._**

**_Brook: What about birds and bees?_**

**_All: Nothing Brook..._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	18. Chapter 18: Apathy

_**Here's the next chapter my lovely readers! Aren't I amazing? Yes I know i am.**_

_**Aimee: She's also very modest.**_

_**Erin: Always...**_

_**Natalie: REVIEW!**_

_**Brook: YEAH!**_

_**Maddie: You're petrified!**_

_**Brook: You're mean!**_

_**All: Sigh...**_

I spent the next weeks avoiding everyone I could, including my friends. I felt guilty for the incident with Brook and I didn't want to be badgered by Harry and Ron or even looked at by them, because that made me feel guilty too. The only one who I didn't try to avoid was Malfoy who, while he could still be complete jerk, never badgered me about the future. Not unless it came down to Quidditch games and where he should place his bets.

"I think we're lucky to be rid of Dumbledore. He was getting old" Malfoy stated in the common room one morning.

"Yeah, removing the most powerful wizard in the world from the school was a brilliant idea; it will totally solve this whole problem." I muttered.

"Ok so… there are still attacks on other mudbl-" he stopped at my glare and corrected himself. "I mean muggle borns. But it's not like Dumbledore being here was helping. And you're still fine right?"

I shrugged and said nothing.

"…I know your friend was petrified." Malfoy said.

"Yeah, it was pretty big news." I said, a bitter edge to my voice. I raised my hands in front of me for effect "Brook found a statue in the library. We didn't know she was literate." I dropped my hands with a loud thwack against my book and went back to reading.

Malfoy sighed "Whatever. So want to tell me why you aren't leaving the common room except for class? You keep on bribing Pansy into bringing you meals up here in exchange for the answers in muggle studies."

"I don't feel like talking to anyone."

"Yeah, well your smart friend is getting pissed." Malfoy said.

"What is she going to do? Break into the common room with the password she doesn't know?" I asked.

With wicked timing the door slid open to reveal an incredibly pissed off looking Erin standing there.

"Aimee Elizabeth Parker, you get the HELL out here before I DRAG you out!" She boomed in a terrifying way that only Erin could manage.

Flint stood immediately to his feet "How did you get our password _mudblood?_"

Erin's eyes flashed as she glared at him "Try coming up with something more creative than _pureblood_ next time or shut up and sit back down!" She turned her glare on me. "Get. Out. Here. Now."

I stared at her, wide eyed, frozen in my seat. Malfoy pushed me to my feet and towards the door "Good luck."

I shuffled towards the door sheepishly, my head I was out Erin turned back on the room of open mouthed Slytherins. "Thank you for doing business." The door slid shut.

"Uh… Erin was that really-" I started slowly.

"Necessary?" Erin finished, whipping her head in my direction. "Yes Aimee. Yes it was. Because Ravenclaws haven't had any classes with Slytherins and that's the only time you're seen."

"You're exaggerating" I muttered.

"Am I?" Erin crossed her arms. "Pansy isn't the type to smuggle food back for herself. You haven't been seen in the Great Hall or the library or anywhere else. Not even in the halls. You take a shortcut back to the Slytherin common room by flight. You go into class and then disappear."

"I don't feel like talking" I mumbled.

"Yeah well the whole anti social thing is pissing me off." Erin growled.

"I'm just not doing well right now." I murmured. "I've been feeling especially guilty."

"Guilty? You feel guilty now?" Erin's face was hard. "So what's going to happen when Cedric Diggory get's the ax huh?"

I winced but she went on.

"Then Sirius, Harry's godfather. He won't be happy about that at all. Then _Dumbledore_. And then in the seventh book it's going to rain blood with everyone dying. Are you going to crack then? Do you realize what that will do?" Erin paused to take a breath. "You realize that when we came here we were accepting that we couldn't do anything to change the plot and we wouldn't tell anyone we knew the future. You already broke one of those but it's vital that you don't break the other. We don't know what will happen."

"I know that Erin." I muttered.

"I know you do." Erin said. "I'm reminding you because you agreed you could handle it. And you have to Aimee. You have to."

"I can." I murmured. "Erin you don't get it. I can handle it. That's what I hate. There's a lot of shit going to happen and I _don't care_."

Erin blinked at me, opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again. I walked past her and down the hall. "You want me to walk around? I'll do that."

"Aimee I-" Erin called after me but I didn't turn to look back at her.

Yeah, it's not that I'm terrified of the upcoming deaths, I'm just terrified of not caring when they happen.

That is why I'm in Slytherin isn't it?

* * *

Malfoy emerged from the Slytherin common room, looking around for Aimee. But she wasn't there. Only Erin was, leaned up against the wall, staring down at the ground in silence.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She left" Erin murmured.

"Why?"

Erin closed her eyes and shook her head.

Malfoy frowned and hurried down the hall, to where he suspected Aimee had gone.

* * *

Hanging out at night, alone in the school was a bad idea for me but I was confident that the moment I heard snaky I could jump out of the tower and fly to safety. Plus this wasn't a great venue to petrify or kill me. The tower was open to the air so there were no walls to write blood messages on.

"Thought you'd be up here" I heard Malfoy sigh.

"How's that?" I asked without turning around.

"You came up here when you were pissed when everyone found out you were muggle born." He came up next to me and leaned on the railing. "So why are you up here now?"

"I'm… do you think I'm apathetic Malfoy?" I murmured.

"Huh?" he asked in surprise. "I don't know… that kind of depends on your definition. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have a feeling that I am" I closed my eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that" Malfoy protested.

"Yes I do" I looked at him. "You don't know the future Malfoy. You couldn't understand that if you tried."

"…Right, I guess I can't." Malfoy admitted. "What's the big deal about that?"

I was silent for a long time as I looked at him, suddenly thinking of the task he would be given his sixth year, and the Hell that would come to him. I thought about Dumbledore's future death. I looked away and down at the ground so far away below us. "Don't worry about it, Draco."

"Whatever you say." He turned back to look out of the tower.

"All students return to their dorms right away" McGonagall's voice came on suddenly. "All teachers report to the fifth floor corridor immediately."

My head jerked up "Crap I got to go."

"Huh?" Malfoy asked in surprise. "Where?"

"The fifth floor corridor."

"Aren't only teachers suppose to go there."

"Yeah."

"Why are you going?"

I smirked "I'm known for going towards the trouble aren't I?"

With that I jumped from the tower and dive bombed towards the fifth floor.

* * *

**_Kind of a slow chapter but hey, we have to get that pesky character development thing out of the way._**

**_Aimee: Yeah... apparently characters are supposed to have depth..._**

**_Erin: Yep._**

**_Brook: REVIEW!_**

**_Maddie: YOU'RE STILL SUPPOSED TO BE PETRIFIED!_**

**_Abby: And ignore them..._**


	19. Ch19: Art of disrespecting your elders

**_Ok, next chapter. I think this one is pretty funny if I do say so myself._**

**_Aimee: And it involves more Lockhart abuse_**

**_Maddie: Which makes everything better._**

**_Erin: Indeed..._**

**_Abby: REVIEW!_**

Ron and Harry were in the hall adjacent to the one the teachers were meeting in when I arrived. I didn't want to surprise them while the teachers were there so I stood patiently behind them as they listened.

The other professors were in the process of encouraging Lockhart to go after the monster himself, all of them exceedingly smug.

"A girl has been snatched up by the monster Lockhart" Snape said coolly. "Your moment has come at last."

"M-my moment?" Lockhart sputtered.

"Yes, weren't you saying just last night that you knew all along what the entrance to the chamber of secrets was?"

"I-I-"

"And what was in it all along."

"Well I d-don't-"

"Yes I certainly remember you saying that you wish you had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested" Snape smirked.

"Well that's it then" McGonagall said, clapping her hands together. "We'll leave you to deal with the monster then. Your skills after all are legend."

"I…ah…" Lockhart was struggling to maintain his composure and it was making me oh so happy. I was struggling not to start cackling madly. "Yes I'll just be in my office… getting ready."

When Lockhart was gone I heard Madam Pomphrey ask "Who is it that the monster has taken?"

"Ginny Weasly" McGonagall murmured.

Ron slumped against the wall "Ginny…"

I waited until the teachers left before I opened my mouth "Hi."

Harry and Ron whirled.

"How long have you been standing here?" Harry gasped.

"In time to hear the mocking of Lockhart. God that was hilarious" I said flatly.

"My sister!" my eyes widened as Ron grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the wall. "Where's my sister, Aimee? Is she alive?"

I pressed my lips together "I can't tell you that Ron."

"Is there a chance though?" His grip tightened. "Is there a chance that she is alive? Answer me, Aimee!"

After a pause I nodded "There is a chance."

Ron's grip on my shoulders relaxed and he pulled away.

There was a rush of air as Abby appeared beside us "Hey guys, what I miss?"

"Ginny's been taken into the Chamber of Secrets" I answered.

"Oh" Abby frowned and cast Ron a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry."

"We should go to Lockhart" Harry said. "He may be useless. But we can tell him what we know!"

"Useless _so _doesn't cover it." I rolled my eyes.

On our way towards Lockhart's office I nudged Abby "So you're the representative? Where's Erin?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well" Abby said, blinking her eyes innocently, unaware of the previous events of that night. "She said to be careful."

"Right" I felt a twinge in my chest, knowing what Erin must be thinking about me right now. I basically told her I was an Apathetic bitch. I always have been subtle like that.

Subtle like a brick to the head.

"Something wrong Aimee?" Abby asked.

"Nope, not a thing" I lied easily. I always was so good at acting.

Lockhart's office was a mess and not because of our little rampage early that year, though he never completely got his room straightened out after that. It was messy because he was a coward and was trying to flee the scene as quickly as possible.

Bastard…

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Ah, yes" Lockhart stuttered. "Urgent call, unavoidable, I must go."

"What about my sister?" Ron demanded.

"Yes as to that unfortunate… no one regrets it more than I." Lockhart slammed one suitcase shut.

"Yeah if no one means everyone" I muttered.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!"

"Yes there's so much…" I searched for a word. "Dark stuff going on."

"Well when I took the job there was nothing in the job description-" he started.

"He has a point there" Abby mused. "This position really should come with a warning label."

"No kidding." I nodded.

"You're running away!" Harry was reproachful. "After all of the stuff you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading."

"You _wrote _them."

"My dear boy, do use your common sense!" Lockhart said. "My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I had done all of those things!"

"…You're a fraud" Harry growled. "You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done."

"Is anyone really surprised?" I asked. "Has anyone seen him succeed in a useful spell all year? Really? Was his smile so white that the glare blinded you? Because I could see just fine that he was an _IDIOT!_"

Lockhart was clearly affronted and that made me oh so happy.

"Is there anything you _can _do?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Lockhart said. "I'm rather gifted at memory charms. Otherwise those wizards would have gone blabbing and I'd have never sold another book." He was slowly drawing his wand. "In fact I think-"

"Expelliarmus" I said, flicking my wand. His wand flew from his hand and out the open window. "Sorry, I was just too impatient to let finish that sentence."

"I…" Lockhart was back to stuttering again. "My dear-"

"Oh my god, if you call me 'My dear' one more time I swear you are going to die a horribly painful death by _switch blade_." I hissed evilly, smiling demonically.

"Uh… Aimee" Abby said tentatively. "I really don't think we're allowed to-"

"Of course we're not." I shrugged. "But I like threatening him without any foreseeable repercussions."

"Ms. Parker" Lockhart corrected himself. "I really don't know where the chamber is-"

"I know but I do, I know what's in it, I know whose behind the attacks, I know what's going to happen and I know that the interior decorator for the chamber really has the 'badass evil lair' look down pact."

"Among other things." Abby added.

"Now move it" I commanded. "Or thou shall be hexed into the next world, Lockhart and I will erase your memory so you can't blame me."

Lockhart followed us to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

Moaning Myrtle informed us of how she died and how the monster's eyes had been by the sink. I personally thought the touch of little snakes on the side of the faucet was little obvious especially since this bathroom was nowhere near the Slytherin common room. Didn't anyone ever question the decorating decision there?

"_Why do we have snakes on the sink of this bathroom?"_

"_Never let Salazar Slytherin higher the interior decorator, that's the lesson we learned."_

The guy just had a snake fetish I guess but what do you expect when your name sounds like one you would get off a fantasy villain name generator? I bet that's exactly how his parents named him. Poor guy.

"Harry, say something in Parseltongue" Ron said.

Harry did. I really wish I could speak snake language. It sounds so awesome.

"_Hey you have me as your personal translator." _Rachel said cheerfully.

"_Yeah I've been wondering about that. Do you think you'd be in Slytherin because of that?" _I asked curiously.

"_Oh I'm not that mean."_

"_Thanks a lot Rachel."_

"_No problem."_

The sink peeled away, sinking right into the floor and revealing a long pipe that reminded me somewhat of what a tube slide would look like if you got it for the spawn of evil overlords and their henchmen.

I'd ask Malfoy if they had a demon tube slide at his house later.

"I'm going in" Harry said.

"Me too" Ron nodded.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you need me" Lockhart was slowly edging towards the door. I yanked a copy of his longest book from my robe and wacked him over the head.

"EAT VOYAGES WITH VAMPIRES DUMBASS!"

"Why were you carrying one of his books around with you?" Abby asked.

"Number 1: I really wanted to hit him with his bullshit. Number two it was required reading and Erin wouldn't help us with homework. Number three, at least the vampires don't sparkle."

"Sparkle?" Harry asked. "What do you mean-"

"And _that _is another story that will never be told." I clapped a hand over his mouth. "Now jump into vortex of despair and certain death below you."

"You go first" Ron pushed Lockhart forward.

"I… I really don't think that-"

"DOWN!" I shoved Lockhart into the tube, none to gently.

I just was really against letting him finish his sentences. It's against my Moral values.

…Or lack thereof.

"You two don't have to go down" Harry started to say. "We'll go and-"

"WHEE!" I did a cannonball into the tube slide.

I heard Harry sigh "What was I thinking, of course she's coming."

…Well duh!

I landed feet first, right on top of Lockhart's back before jumping off without apology.

Harry came down next, then Ron, followed by Abby who landed gracefully in a crouch.

"How do you guys land on your feet?" Ron gasped, brushing himself off.

"Internal gravitational rerouting mechanism" I answered.

"Huh?"

"We can _fly _genius."

"Oh… right…"

"I do hate the smell decaying bones" Abby sniffed.

"Ugh" Ron stepped off of half of a skull.

"Question" I raised my hand. "If the monster only killed one girl and he obviously didn't eat her, where did he get all of the bones? Did Salazar buy them at Wal-Mart in the Halloween section? Did he really think that would just be the finishing touch?"

"Stop pointing out the flawed logic Aimee" Abby frowned. "Erin will get mad."

"Erin isn't here."

"She'll find out somehow."

"Good point." I looked down at the ground. "Though it does make the place foreboding doesn't it?" I looked forward into the tunnel that expanded before us. "So does the giant snake skin."

"Woah!" Harry and Ron gasped.

The snake skin before us was gigantic and altogether awesome "Oh man, I want a picture with this thing!"

"Thought of that" Abby drew a camera from her robe.

"I love you Abby" I leaned on the snake head and she snapped a picture.

"You are so weird" Ron muttered.

"Indeed." I agreed.

Lockhart promptly fainted.

"Oh come on I'm not _that _weird" I protested.

Lockhart lunged at Ron, seizing the wand from his hand and pointing it at… me.

DAMN IT! HE'S SUPPOSED TO POINT IT AT HARRY FIRST!

"The adventure ends here" Lockhart said. "But don't worry. The world will know our story. You four tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body."

"No one's going to believe that" I crossed my arms. "Well… maybe with them… but I'm far too evil to lose my mind."

"Quiet!" Lockhart yelled.

"Hooray!" I cheered, smiling brightly. "You yelled! I finally got you angry!" I danced around in a circle. "This makes me so happy!"

"What… the…" Ron and Harry had no idea what was wrong with me. Frankly no one has been able to decide.

"So due to the current circumstances of major memory loss that is about to happen here." I said, stopping my dancing and turning serious. "I have some lovely confessions to make. Number 1" I raised a finger. "I have always hated you more than anyone else in my whole life. You are a slick git and I have no idea how you managed to graduate Hogwarts because you couldn't beat a toddler at magic. Number two" I raised a second finger. "I know the future. I just thought I'd throw that in to screw with you. Number three" my grin widened evilly. "Yeah that whole Valentine's Day incident was the fault of me and my friends."

"What?" Lockhart was red with anger in the face.

"Oh yes" I nodded. "See I replaced your valentine's with various letters of hate mail I wrote to you, Maddie gave Abby here sugar and set her loose in your room… the effects of which were wonderfully devastating, and Erin kidnapped your books and hung them outside your window because they are full of crap."

"You… You…"

"Me" I agreed, feeling so very happy. "So go on Lockhart, now that I've got all that out. Try it. Just try it."

Lockhart didn't hesitate "Obliviate!"

The wand backfired on him and he flew backwards into the wall, starting the avalanche of stone. Abby and I dove on one side with Harry, leaving Ron with the less than fine Lockhart.

"I should have specified." I coughed, waving my hand around to get rid of the dust and debris. "That the reason behind my confessions wasn't because I was about to lose all of my memory but because he was. But I just didn't want to."

"Of course you didn't" Abby sighed.

"I'll try to move these rocks!" Ron was saying. "Harry… just be-"

"I'll be back soon" Harry promised, swallowing hard.

"Let's go" I said, jumping to my feet and marching forward.

"Don't you think you could be a little more… depressed?" Abby asked. "To suit the mood?"

"Never!"

"Of course not."

* * *

**_Yea for Lockhart abuse!_**

**_Aimee: The only abuse that is legal in every country_**

**_Erin: Because he's just that annoying_**

**_Maddie: Yup!_**

**_Abby: REVIEW!_**

**_Natalie: Or I will set the whomping Willow on you!_**


	20. Chapter 20:The Art of Dangerous Weaponry

**_Ok, sorry it's been so long. I've had play rehersals and homework._**

**_Aimee: There's one more chapter in this book and then we're on to book three!_**

**_Maddie: HOORAY!_**

**_Erin: Goodie_**

**_I'm enjoying writing this. I'll take a two week break in between books, maybe longer, in order to get my thoughts together._**

**_Abby: Other than that..._**

**_Natalie: ENJOY!_**

"I told you the interior decorating down here was awesome." I grinned.

We were standing at the end of a long room, lined with snake heads. There was a demonic looking head at the end who looked like Dumbledore's evil twin brother. Near the end of the passage was a body, recognizable only by the red hair splayed across the ground.

"Ginny." Harry ran towards her, dropping down on his knees beside her, shaking her shoulders. "Ginny please don't be dead. Wake up. Wake up!"

"She won't wake" the soft voice of Tom Riddle said, stepping from the shadows.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" Harry asked in surprise. "Are… are you a ghost?"

"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years" Riddle answered, nodding to the small black book at Ginny's side.

"What do you mean she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not…"

"She's still alive" Tom said. "But only just."

"Listen we have to get out of here" Harry said, trying to lift Ginny. "There's a Basilisk. Have you seen my wand?"

"Yes, Riddle stole it." I dead panned.

"Give me my wand Tom" Harry stood, finally getting suspicious of a sixteen year old memory from a diary being down here in the Chamber of Secrets.

That took him long enough.

"You won't be needing it."

"What do you mean I won't be-"

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Harry Potter," Riddle's smile broadened. "For a chance to see you, and to speak to you."

"Look we can talk later! We-"

"We will talk now."

"Well this is going to be a bit" I sat down next to Ginny's body and patted her shoulder "Sit tight Ginny."

"Should we contribute?" Abby asked.

"Nah, we might mess up the revealing of crucial information. We'll watch." I waved my hand.

"I don't know, it feels kind of wrong being a casual observer" Abby said, sitting down beside me.

"You know what else feels wrong?" I glanced at her. "Being in a book series."

"Good point." Abby conceded.

We listened to the conversation until Riddle took Harry's wand and wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in fiery letters in the air, before he rearranged them to spell "I am Lord Voldemort."

"It's kind of convenient how that spelling works out" I sighed, standing to my feet. I always did like to imagine JK Rowling trying to come up with a name that allowed for that foreboding phrase.

"Did you really think I would keep my mudblood fathers filthy name?" Riddle spat. "I fashioned a new name that I knew some day all wizards would grow to fear as I became the most powerful wizard in the world!" His gaze turned on me. "You. I know who you are too. Dear Ginny told me about you and I was very quick to set my pet on you."

"I know, that was annoying" I growled. "Your snake doesn't like switch blades by the way. Does he have that wound still?"

Riddle ignored my question as he approached me. Harry had bent back down by Ginny and was trying desperately to wake her up. "You are the filthy mudblood who somehow made her way into Slytherin. And I must wonder… how did you manage it?"

"Ah, an excellent question" I clapped my hands together. "Yes we have four theories. One: The hat had a few too many glasses of fire whisky, two: a practical joke, three: I'm so damn evil that it just canceled out my quote on quote "filthy blood" and four: it was destiny" I laughed. "But four is absolutely ridiculous. I lean towards the first three."

"I don't take kindly to you tainting the blood of the most pure and finest house of Hogwarts." Riddle's voice was smooth but dangerous.

"Yeah, well I don't take kindly to you blaming this on me when the sorting hat is the one who sorted me." I crossed my arms. "And I don't take kindly to you using inaccurate racial slurs, and I don't take kindly to you setting snaky on my friend. That's three things. Besides, your blood is half filthy by your standards. You're a _half blood_. So you're a… dirt blood… I guess… if that's half of mud… yeah I like the ring of that. DIRT BLOOD!"

"Aimee, I really think that you shouldn't-" Abby started.

"Stop being nice Abby or I'll put sugar in your pumpkin juice."

"But there's already sugar in my-"

"Pixie sticks. Lots of pixie sticks."

Abby ducked her head "Yes ma'am."

Riddle looked very angry at me. I wondered if this conversation was being channeled to Voldemort in the present right now. If so, Voldemort might be moving me up further in his hit list. Yep, right below Harry Potter and Dumbledore my name will be written.

I'm so great at this "making enemies" game.

"You dare speak this way to the most powerful wizard in the world?" Riddle hissed.

"Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world!" Harry snapped.

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who are faithful remain loyal to him!"

Harry's so inspirational isn't he?

There was the sudden trill of a bird and we looked up to see the shape of Fawkes the phoenix speeding towards us, the sorting hat clutched in his talons. He dropped it beside Harry and circled away.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender" Riddle sneered. "A song bird and an old hat."

"It does sound stupid when you put it that way." I admitted. "But then again, Fawkes is pretty awesome."

Riddle spoke to the large head of Dumbledore's evil twin- I mean Salazar Slytherin, in parseltongue. Something stirred inside, and began to slither out.

"Up we go" I told Abby. We rose quickly and plastered ourselves to the great ceiling above, far above the basilisk's head. I got a good view of him from up on the ceiling and since he did not know we were up there and Riddle wanted it to kill Harry more, it did not look up. I was ready to close my eyes if it did though.

"I don't feel right doing this." Abby murmured. "I mean… shouldn't we be helping him instead of… you know… watching?"

"Of course not" I said brightly. "We _know _he isn't going to die, so it isn't a big deal."

"I still feel guilty."

"Of course you do, you're way too nice."

Harry stumbled blindly away from the Basilisk as it pursued him. He tripped as he did, sprawling onto the stone floor. He would've died if not for Fawkes swooping forth and pecking the basilisk's eyes out in a spurt of blood.

"Ah I love the sound of agonized basilisk screams" I sighed. "Music to my ears."

"You're insane."

"Obviously."

We dropped back down to the ground as Riddle began to shout at the Basilisk in parseltongue that was most likely filled with obscenities.

"Ok Abby" I said cheerfully. "You want to do something my dear?"

"Yes" Abby nodded vigorously.

I grinned and pulled out a fist of pixie sticks.

Abby whimpered and shook her head "Oh no, don't make me do that."

"You must sacrifice yourself for a greater cause Abby" I said sagely, surprisingly managing to keep a straight face.

"But… but…" Abby gave up at my insistent grin. "You'll shove them down my throat if I don't take them willingly won't you?"

"Of course" I said brightly.

Abby sighed and took them "If I become a diabetic I'm blaming you."

"Of course" I nodded.

She downed the sugar. It took only minutes for the sugar to take effect. At this point, Harry had gotten hold of the sword of Gryffindor and was fighting the Basilisk while trying to avoid getting bitten.

Abby grinned evilly as the sugar high began and cackled madly before flying forward like a blur. I crossed my arms and smiled as I watched her blur dart about the room, confusing the Basilisk severely.

Riddle was watching open mouthed and I smirked "She's a hellion isn't she? But only on sugar. If the military put money into researching more people with Abby's gifts and reaction to sugar they would have a powerful dangerous weapon. But that's ok, because we get to use her whenever we want."

Abby came to a stop on top of the Basilisk's head. The snake hissed and tossed his head several times in attempt to throw her off but Abby held on tightly, laughing madly as she did.

God she's so crazy under the influence of sugar. I don't want to know what happens when she has caffeine.

…Actually I do… I'll have to try that sometime. I'm sure it has the destructive force of an atom bomb.

Harry let out a yell and stabbed the Basilisk through the head with the sword. Abby leapt off of the snake as it began to sway back and forth and ran over to me instead. She grabbed e by the shoulders and began shaking me.

"OHMYGODI'VEHADSOMUCHSUGAR!ILOVESUGARDON'TYOUIT'SSO-"

I wacked Abby over the head with a heavy book and she went down, unconscious. "Much better."

The Basilisk collapsed to the ground and so did Harry as he had a Basilisk fang stuck in his arm.

"You're dead Harry Potter" Riddle smirked. "I'll just watch you die. You'll be with your dear, mudblood mother soon Harry. She bought you twelve years of time. But Lord Voldemort got you in the end…"

"Stop monologing" I muttered. "And talking in third person."

Riddle turned on me and raised Harry's wand "And now to deal with you."

"Hey, back off Tom." I raised my hands. "I really don't feel like dying right now."

"That's too bad." Riddle smirked. "Any last words mudblood?"

I thought for a moment before choosing my words.

"The cake is a lie."

"What-"

"Oh look Fawkes healed Harry with his tears while you weren't looking" I yelled pointing at Harry.

Riddle whirled, his attention back on Harry.

Thank you Daius X Moccina.

"Get away from him!" Riddle yelled, firing a curse at Fawkes. The bird spiraled up into the air, out of harm's way.

"Oh well, I like it better this way" Riddle turned his wand back to point at Harry. "Just you and me."

"But… if you liked it better this way…" I said slowly. "Then why did you call the Basilisk out in the first place?"

There was silence as Riddle didn't quite seem to know the answer. Fawkes flew back over head and dropped the diary in Harry's lap. There was a split second pause before Harry flipped the diary over and stabbed the basilisk fang through the cover.

There was a scream as Riddle began to burn and sparks began to fly everywhere. Riddle slowly burned away into bursting into a bright flash of light and disappearing.

Exploding Riddle! The much more interesting but disturbing alternative to fireworks! Warning: May try to kill you before you manage to set it off.

Maybe Fred and George should make those at their joke shop that they haven't started yet…

* * *

**_Aimee: I want an exploding Riddle_**

**_Erin: I don't think you should go near those._**

**_Abby: ...ugh... sugar hang over_**

**_Natalie: There there._**

**_Maddie: See you for the last chapter!_**

**_Brook: REVIEW!_**


	21. Chapter 21: Who knows?

**_Ok so this is the last chapter of book 2!_**

**_Aimee: The authoress will start on book three as soon as possible._**

**_Erin: but she's been lazy with her updates lately so you know._**

**_There's a difference between lazy and busy!_**

**_Maddie: Not in our books._**

**_I don't care about your books!_**

**_Natalie: She jsut cares about the cinder block book she has behind her back._**

**_Aimee: Huh?_**

**_DIE! DEATH BY CINDER BLOCK BOOK!_**

**_Abby: Where did she get that?_**

**_Erin: The black market._**

**_Maddie and Aimee: AHHHH!_**

**_Brook: REVIEW!_**

I was walking towards the hospital wing when I heard the loud encounter between Lucius Malfoy and Harry.

"You're parents were meddlesome fools too Potter. Very soon, you will make the same sticky end." He hissed.

I leaned against the wall as he rounded the corner, looking very angry "Rough day Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy whirled to look at me.

I continued, my voice laced with a subtle sarcasm that only I would catch "Stupid house elves with their free thinking and wish to be more than dirt. Absolutely stupid."

"Who are you?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Aimee Parker. I'm friends with your son" I held out my hand with a bright smile.

Lucius Malfoy gave me an odd stare before he accepted the hand.

…Hey I _am _in Slytherin. Why should he hate me?

"So you're that one."

"What one?" I asked curiously.

"He says that you're very strange." Lucius Malfoy said.

"He would be very right" I smirked. "I've heard all about you as well. Very nice to meet you sir." I smiled brightly. "Well I must be going."

"Yes well… farewell Ms. Parker."

I strode down the hall still smiling.

…wait… why am I making friends with death eaters?

And while we're on the subject, what is wrong with me?

* * *

I fiddled with the sleeve of my school robe as I waited outside the hospital wing. I wasn't allowed inside while the mandrake juice was being distributed but I had made up my mind to wait for Brook until she came out.

First Filch came out with his cat looking the happiest I think I'd ever seen him and ever would see him. Then Colin Creevy emerged, then Justin Fitch Flancy. Hermione emerged next.

"Aimee." She smiled. "Were you petrified that day in the library?"

"No" I shook my head.

"I've heard that the basilisk was destroyed" she said.

I nodded "Yep, thanks to Harry's bravery and my awesome cheering from the sidelines… and Abby's sugar rush."

"Sugar rush?"

"Oh never mind." I shook my head. "I suspect that Harry and Ron will be waiting to see you."

"Oh yes" she nodded. "I'll see you."

"Right" I waved as she left.

"Aimee?"

I turned just in time to be crushed in a hug by a familiar blonde "Aimee! You're here! I didn't think anyone would come!"

"Y-yeah" I managed to remove her from me and I smiled. "You're as bubbly and enthusiastic as ever."

"I can't believe I was gone for that long" her face turned very serious, an expression that always looked funny on her face. "I was in the library and there was this giant snake and-"

"I know Brook, I know." I pat her on the shoulder. "Calm down. I was there too remember?"

"I know" she nodded. "Did you-"

"Get petrified? No." I shook my head.

"Of course you wouldn't." she beamed at me with admiration. "You take on anything."

"Do I?"

"Of course!"

Her faith in me was so fascinating. Only someone so innocent could manage that. Brook was always the innocent one in the group. Before she came to the orphanage her family was killed, much like the rest of ours. But there was one difference in her story. She didn't kill the murderers. She merely disappeared, crouched in the corner, terrified out of her mind. She became invisible. In that way, she was still innocent. She was the one who didn't kill. She had never done anything wrong. So nothing wrong should happen to her.

More than anything I knew Brook was terrified of being left alone. She was left alone in her house for two days after the murder. She didn't want something like that to happen again. That was why she latched firmly onto Rachel, and when Rachel died, me. She would do whatever the heck I said no matter how mean I was about it. And though she was an idiot, I had to admire her loyalty. I guess that was why she was in Hufflepuff. They were supposed to be the kind ones.

"What's wrong Aimee?" Brook asked, blinking her violet eyes.

I smirked "Nothing. You're mascara is a bit smeared."

"What!" Brook looked horrified. "We have to fix it before we go to dinner!"

"Wait Brook let's not-" I tried but she had already grabbed my arm and was dragging me down the hall to the girls lavatory.

* * *

Abby groaned and plopped down at the Gryffindor table next to Maddie

Maddie grinned "Still not recovered from the sugar rush?"

Abby grunted in response.

"How many pixie sticks was it again?" Maddie asked.

"Thirty two. A new record" Abby muttered.

"Yikes" Maddie whistled.

"The solution to this is don't let them feed you sugar anymore." Erin appeared suddenly behind the two girls. "Good idea?"

"Fantastic" Abby held up her thumb without raising her head from where it rested on the table. "But it _was _Aimee and she was so insistent."

Natalie laughed "At this rate you'll be put in a sugar coma within the year."

"Probably" Abby admitted, raising her head. "So Erin, why didn't you come with us? You usually want to come."

Erin frowned "I… wasn't… I wasn't feeling too good remember?"

"Fair enough" Abby let her head drop back on the table, too exhausted to notice Erin's lingering frown.

* * *

I saw my friends were already grouped around the Gryffindor table when I entered, dragging Brook behind me. See when she went to check for the mascara smudge she also found a strand of hair out of place and a small abrasion on her forehead which was a catastrophe that required way more time than bearable so I had to drag her to the Great hall.

"Hey guys, look whose here" I grinned.

"Brook!" my friends leapt to their feet.

"You're back to normal" Maddie grinned before realizing what she just said. "Well crap."

"Layoff." I rolled my eyes, shoving Maddie lightly. "She may be annoying but… but… I'll come up with it later."

"Aw shut up" Brook pouted.

I smiled and pat her on the head "You know I love you Brook."

Brook hugged me and I sighed.

I saw Erin looking at me over Brook's shoulder with interest, a curious look on her face. I detached Brook from me and walked over to join her.

"Hey Erin… about the other night."

"Aimee…" Erin said.

"It's just…" I continued. "Do you think I'm…?"

Erin glanced at Brook where she stood behind us. She shook her head, a light smile touching her face.

"No. I don't."

* * *

"Hey Draco" I nudged Malfoy on the way out of the common room. "Coming? You don't want to miss the train."

Malfoy was looking distressed "I still can't believe my father lost his spot as a school governor."

"Yeah, that's rough" I patted him on the shoulder with false sympathy. "Ran into your father the other day. He was angry beyond belief."

"It's Potter's fault for getting rid of the heir of Slytherin." Malfoy muttered.

"Yes, stupid Potter, saving people's lives and benefiting the school, making sure that it isn't closed. He's so annoying" I said sarcastically.

Malfoy shot me a glare and sighed "Well, I guess the school will stay open. That's good news at least."

"Yeah! You're thinking positive!" I cheered. "Now get up! Your father will get even angrier if you miss the train or something."

"Right." Malfoy rose to his feet. "So I'll see you next year then?"

"Duh" I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Am I right in assuming that you'll be causing more trouble next year?" Malfoy ventured cautiously.

I smirked "Who knows, Draco? Who knows?"

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the series thus far. Especially past the horrible writing of the first book._**

**_Aimee: Now we have a request for a three part review again!_**

**_Erin: 1. Review the chapter_**

**_Maddie: 2. Review book 2 as a whole_**

**_Abby: 3. Who's your favorite OC?_**

**_Rachel: Because it might have changed._**

**_Natalie: it's creepy that you're around._**

**_Rachel: I know._**

**_Brook: REVIEW!_**


End file.
